Rishton Ki Ajab Kahani
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Kismat kabhi do hath se deta ya leta nahin...ek hath se leta hain to dusre hath se deta bhi hain...a Abhijeet centric story...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 3

Judaai

Hie i've signed up

thanks to **cutttie pari,akansha tripathi and zebanahid**

thanks to my schoolmate **asit,sudipto** for helping me

thanx to all reviews...

Starting of chapter

daya was now feeling guilty,ashamed and angry on him self for his deed...his eyes were teary and red in anger...he said-

Daya-abhi...

Abhijeet- daya bas ekbar kehne ka mauka dete mujhe...to kya bigad jata?...(in anger)...lekin nahin tumhe to...aaj tumhare liye is do kaudi ladki ki keemat mujhse v jyada haina?...mere pass aoge hi kyun?

Daya(in guilt)-abhi mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet(in tears)-maafi?...kis baat ki?...tumhare saath kya rishta hain mera jo maafi mang rhe ho?...I don't know u senior inspector daya...

Abhijeet moved to acp and looked at him...acp's eyes was teary...abhijeet smirked...acp said-

acp-kyun abhijeet kyun?...daya ya shreya k wajah se?

Abhijeet(smirked and with tease)-aap k sabse badi galti sudhar rha hu...jo aapne kiya mujh pe yakeen kar k haina?

Acp(with guilt)-abhijeet...I'm sorry...mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet(shouted)-sorry!...kya ek word se dil k jakhm bhar jate h?...kya dard mit jata h?...nahin na?...to bandh kijiye barbar sorry bolna...mujhe nhi karna aaplogo ko maaf...nhi kar sakta...samjhe aaplog?

Abhijeet went to and looked in his eyes and said-

Abhijeet(with smirk)-kyun docor sahab?ab to aap khush haina?...poori talaab ko ganda karnewala gandi machli talaab se door jo ja rhe h...ab to CID me toofan nhi ayega na?

(in guilt)-abhijeet mujhe...

Abhijeet(shouted)-maafi mat mangna...maafi k layek nhi ho aaplog...koi v nhi...koi nhi...aaplog samajh kya rakha h mujhe?...robot?...main robot nhi hu...ek jitajagta insaan hu...jise dard hota h...par nhi aaplog kahan samjhnewale...17 saal duty nibhane k baad sunne ko milta h 'gandi machli', 17 saal dosti k baad sunne ko milta 'peeth me choda ghoupne wala aur dhokhebaaz'...aur nhi sun saktg main...rahem kijiye mujhpar...

Abhijeet started to leave but Tarika pulled his hand...he looked at her...their eyes met...

 _ **Duniya ko puche to kya hum kahein**_

 _ **koi yeh humko samjhaye**_

 _ **thes lagi do pal mein toot gya**_

 _ **sishe ke the kya sab waade**_

 _ **jaata h koi kyun sapno ko thukrake**_

 _ **payega yeh dil ka kisiko batake**_

 _ **chalte chalte**_

 _ **rak hum bin jale ho gye**_

 _ **bujh gye...diye pyar** ke_

 _end of the chapter_

 _please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet looked in tarika's eyes...a request for him and anger for others were there in them...he then looked over her grip over his hand and said-

Abhijeet(in cold but confident tone)-hath chodiye mera

Tarika(eagerly)-nahin...chod diya to kabhi pakad nhi paungi...tum chale jaoge

Abhijeet(in same tone)-jaunga to aapka kya dr. Tarika?

Tarika(shocked) dr. Tarika?

Abhijeet(in same tone)-jawab nhi diya?

Tarika(in tears)-abhijeet hum dono ek dusre se pyar...

Abhijeet(shouted in anger)-jhooth!...bilkul jhooth h yeh...pyar nhi...aap mujhe 'pasand' krte h...yehi kaha tha na us din cafe me?

Tarika(silent for sometime then said)-nhi abhi aisa nhi h...main tumhe apni jaan se jyada chahti hu...jaise tum mujhe chahte ho...

Abhijeet(laughed)-main?tumhe?chahta hu?...is galatfaimi me mat rhiye dr. Tarika...main aapko chahta tha...aa nhi chahta hu...yeh pyar usi pal khatam ho gya jab aapne kaha tum hamari proffessional aur personal life mix mat kro...kyun na karu?...jab ki yahan sab hi...(throwing fiery glance on Shreya)...proffessionally nhi,personally kaam krte h...

He remained silent for a while to control his emotions...then said in low painful tone-

Abhijeet-aap to dhokhebaaz v h...are aapko sath dena nhi tha to bol hi dete...main kahin aur se test karwa leta...lab k kami nhi h is shahar mein...aap secret test ki par bad me jake dr. Salunkhe ko result bata diya...mere dil me ab koi pyar nhi bacha aap k liye...h to sirf nafrat...samjhe aap?

Tarika(in tears)-abhi please...mujhse galti ho gyi...plz maaf kr do...

Daya-Abhi...plz hume v maaf kr do...

Abhijeet(shouted)-band kro apna yeh natak...koi maafi nhi mangega...nhi krna mujhe maaf kisiko v

Acp-beta...

Abhijeet-sir plz woh term use mat krna...woh haq ho chuke h aap...beta kehne se beta nhi ho jata...baap k farz v nibhana padta h us k taraf...aur aap?...rehne hi dijiye...

Daya(tearily)-Abhi dekho...achcha tum hume jo saza doge hume manzur h par plz resign mat kro...

Abhijeet(smiled cruelly)-wohi to de rha hu...tumlogo ka saza yahin h k tumlog ab mere bina hi rhoge...

Shreya(in pleading tone)-sir usdin cafe me jo hua...i'm really sorry...main actually daya sir k tension mein...

Abhijeet(sarastically)-tum mre jane se pareshan kyun ho rhe ho inspector Shreya?...tumhe to khush hona chahiye...tumhare daya sir k upar se sare khatra tal gya haina?

Shreya(tearily)-sir plz...usdin main dcp sir k baat tal nhi payi...

Abhijeet(sarastically)-to tumne un k pass gyi hi kyun?...acp sir the na?...acp sir ne jab Rajat ko mujhe arrest krne ko kaha usne to tal diya...to tum kyun nhi tal payi?...shayad isliye kyunki tum mujhe apne aur daya k beech ka rukabat manti ho...haina?...aaj woh rukabat mit rha h...bye...

He left bureau with firm and confident steps...leaving teary CID team in hall...

The silence was broke by Shreya who began to weep and said-

Shreya-koi unhe roko...plz Abhijeet sir ko roklo...

In response she got a tight slap on her cheeck...it felt a 5kg weight fell on her cheeck...her teeth rattled...and she fell on floor...seeing the slapper,she only whispered-Shreya-Daya sir!

Daya(shouted)-shut up!...nikal jao mere nazro se dur...aaj tumhjre wajah se mera ek lauta rishta mujhse dur chala gya...i hate u...kabhi v maaf nhi karunga main tumhe...

Acp-us par chillane se kya ho jayega Daya?...galti to hum sab se huyi h na?

Daya(shouted)-lekin sabse badi galti issiki h...himmat kaise kiya isne Abhi ko krne ki?

Acp(shouted)-aur tumhari himmat kaise hui Abhijeet se dosti todne ki?...woh to chup hi tha...lekin tumne kal us k sath jo kiya use bohot hurt hua h woh...

Daya broke down and sat on a chair with a thud...acp said-

acp-jao...use mana lao...hume us k zarurat h beta...jao...

Daya-mujhe nhi lgta ki woh manega...par main jata hu...(glancing at Shreya)...par aaj k baad yeh ladki mere nazro k saamne nhi aana chahiye...

Shreya,who was still on floor,only lowered her head in pain...Daya left in hurry...Tarika,who was feeling same pain as Shreya,went to her and supported her to stand...inspite of her hatred for Shreya,she felt that that girl needed her support...she took her in a side-hug and led her to rest room...she made her sita on a sofa and hugged her...Shreya bursted out in tears...Tarika too followed her...both had lost their love,forever...

 _ **Doob gaya h kaise dard me dil**_

 _ **aansu bhari h ab aankhe**_

 _ **tanhaiyo ki rutt aa gyi**_

 _ **ujdi huyi h sab rahein**_

 _ **socha tha payenge dono ek manjeel ko**_

 _ **raahein jo badli to tumhi batado**_

 _ **chalte chalte gum kahan kaafiley ho gye**_

 _ **kho gye kahan raaste**_

end of the chapter

thanks to all the reviews...


	3. Yadeein

Daya ran to Abhijeet's house only to find it deserted and locked...he was puzzled...his POV-

Daya-gya kahan yeh?...oh shit!...kahin apni maa ke ghar to nhi?...haan zarur wahin...ja kr dekhta hu...

He sat in qualis and drove in top speed to Abhijeet's mother's house...he got down with hope but alas!...the house too was locked...Daya got tensed now and caught a neibour to ask-

Daya(anxiously)-bhai sahab...Abhijeet yahan aaya tha kya?...

The neighbour recognised Daya(as duo visited this house often)and said-

neighbour-are daya sir!...haan abhijeet sir to kal raat yahan aaye the...aur sare saman leke chale gye...yeh ghar v bech di...aur unka apna ghar v...

Daya was hell shocked...he had never imagined such a step from his buddy...but he was determined to stop him from going anywhere...he rang mobile company and told them to trace Abhijeet's mobile location and got a shock hearing his location was CID bureau...he at once rang Acp sir...

Daya(anxiously and happily)-sir abhijeet bureau me h...aur aapne mujhe btaya nhi...

Acp(surprised)-what!...Abhijeet to bureau me nhi h...woh to chala gya...tumhare samne hi to gya...

Daya(shocked)-kya?(in my fav Chitra style)...to uska mobile?...woh to bureau k location me hi h ab bhi...

Acp(suspiciously)-ruko dekhta hu...

He searched in Abhijeet's abandoned desk and after a while discovered the poor low battery mobile in a drawer...

Acp(in line)-tumhara bhai sharpshine h Daya bhulo mat...apna phone yahin chod gya h woh...

Daya(bursted out in tears)-to sir ab hum uska pata kaise lagaenge?...kahan gya woh apni dono ghar bechke?...kahan kis haal me hoga woh?

Acp(shocked)-kya?...Abhijeet ne apni ghar bech di...iska matlab woh shahar chodne ki irade me h...main abhi sare tolnake pe nakabandi aur sare airlines pe khabar leta hu...tum ghabrana mat...be brave!...

Daya cut the call and fell on his knees with tears...only one word emitted from his mouth 'Abhi'...

In CID bureau

rest room

Shreya and Tarika were still hugging each other and weeping...suddenly Tarika's mobile rang...the caller was Daya

Tarika(wiping tears)-haan daya kuch pta chala abhijeet ka?

Daya-tarika...tarika...shayad abhijeet sahar chodnewala h...

Tarika in anger,threw away Shreya from her and stood up in anger...Shreya was too shocked...Tarika shouted-

Tarika-kya keh rhe ho daya?

Shreya(anxiously)-kya hua Tarika?...Daya sir thik to h na?...

In response Tarika slapped her strongly and shouted-

Tarika(in angry painful tone)-har waqt sirf daya sir aur daya sir...aur koi dikhta nhi h tumhe duniya me?

Shreya-nhi tarika main to bas...

Tarika(shouted)-kya main to bas?...jab se CID mein aayi problems k list khatam nhi hota...Abhijeet sahi kehta h tumse jyada nautankibaaz ladki kahin milegi v nhi...

She left the place in anger...Shreya again bursted into tears...

Daya returned to bureau with red,swollen eyes and devasted condition...he noticed Shreya in acp's cabin...and controlling his anger sat on his desk...he looked at the empty abandoned desk of Abhijeet and tears came out from his eyes...remembering how they had compelled the owner of this desk to go leaving his everything in Mumbai...he whispered in teary tone-

Daya-i can't tolerate this Abhi...tum wapas aajao plz...plz...ek baar...

Shreya came out from acp's cabin and wiped her tears...she went to her desk,collected her things and called daya softly-

Shreya-daya sir main ja rhi hu...humesha k liye...ab kabhin yahan nhi aaungi...main aap k nafrat nhi sakti sir...isliye ja rhi hu...

Daya(shouted)-haan jao...ek ahsaan kro humpe...azad kr do mujhe is guilt se k ek galat ladki se pyar kiya tha main jo mera layek nhi h...ab kabhi apna manhus shakal hume mat dikhana...zindagi barbad kr di mri...apni baap se ja k puchna kyun mere sath yeh kiya unhone...

Purvi(in hatred)-shreya tu itna swarthy kaise ho gyi?...jis insan ne tujhe aur tere parivar ko Divya jaise psycopath se bachaya...tu unhiko arrest kr k le aayi?...Abhijeet sir ne humesha musibat me humara sath diya par hum...chi!...par tu to sare had hi par kr di...

Shreya left without any words...now she had to marry to Siddharth,the guy who loves her madly...

In CID bureau

acp's cabin...

Pradyuman was looking at a lovely pic of dashing trio and was wiping tears,remembering Abhijeet...his POV-

Acp-yeh tumne kya kiya Abhijeet?...mana ki humse galti hui h...par uski itni badi saza...nhi Abhijeet tum wapas aajao...hum nhi reh skte tumhare bina...plz aajao plz...

In CID bureau

forensic lab

Tarika was sitting with her face buried in palms...the vibrations in her body was saying that she was sobbing...dr. Salunkhe was standing near the window,sobbing...suddenly Tarika cried-

Tarika-ab roke kya faida?...jab galti kr rhe the tab agar samjhte to shayad yeh na hota...hum mein se koi v Abhijeet ka sath nhi diya...

Dr. Salunkhe-tumne kyun nhi diya beta?...tum to de skti thi na

Tarika-dena chahiye tha...par aap ki shishya(student) k aage Abhijeet ka mehbooba har gyi...har gyi...

She burst out in tears...dr. Salunkhe put his hand on her shoulder and tried to console her...he absent-mindedly said-

dr. Salunkhe -mujhe ab v yakeen nhi ho rha h ki Abhijeet ab kabhi yahan nhi ayega...mujhse nhi ladega...chidayega nhi...nhi kahega are Salunkhe sahab,Tarikaji aap se badi forensic doctor h...

Tarika-ab woh mujhe kabhi nhi milega...kabhi flirt nhi karega...kabhi subah-shaam sms nhi karega...main v kabhi us ki taraf possessiveness nhi dikha paungi...

Salunkhe embraced his daughter like junior...and they burst out in tears...

 _ **Na jane kyun hota h**_

 _ **yeh zindagi k sath**_

 _ **achanak ye maan**_

 _ **kisi ke jaane k baad**_

 _ **kare phir uski yaad**_

 _ **choti choti si baat**_

 _ **na jane kyun**_

 _end of the chapter_

 _thanx to all reviewers_

 **kahan gya Abhijeet?...kya naya mod ayega us k life mein?...kahani main stream mein ghusnewala hain guys...reviews will bring new chapter soon...  
**

 _Note:-aren't you all liking my stories?...why the reviews are so less?...shall i quit writing?..._

 _Please read and review_


	4. Maa

Abhijeet came out from Lucknow Airport and smiled...his smile was cruel...he was happy to hurt his team...he remembered how cleverly he avoided his team intentionally and with intelligence diverted his team's way...

He,at first,used his informer who dropped him in Pune with lauggages and he caught flight from there...his mobile was left in CID bureau...his houses were sold...his informers are finally paid...his bank accounts were closed and his credits were transferred to ICICI bank Mahanagar...he had left Mumbai behind...

He was walking out of the terminal,when someone pulled him towards himself,pushed him wall and said with nasty voice-

The man-kahan chala h tu?...(looked him from head to toe)...yeh itna modern kaise ban gya tu?...(touching his body)...yeh jeans,shirt,coat...bohot dino baad hath aaya...chodunga nhi...

Abhijeet(surprised)-excuse me!...I think you have mistaken...I don't know you...

The man(grabbed his collar)-yeh angrezi kahan se sikh k aaya?

Abhijeet,with a stroke of his hand,freed his collar and twisted the within a moment,twisted the man's hand behind him...with-

Abhjeet(in firm tone)-agar haath se baat krna h...to yaad rkhna haath chalana mujhe v aata h...(after a pause)...shayad tumse behtar hi aata h...

He left him and walked away in firm steps...the man shouted-

The man(shouted in anger)-tu bach nhi payega...kanoon ki rakhwala...samajhta kya h tu apne aapko?...dekh lunga tujhe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In cab centre-

Abhijeet was sitting in a chair,reading magazine...waiting for his cab to arrive...suddenly he noticed a man was coming towards him...he noticed a shiny razor in his hand...

The man came closer to him...Abhijeet's gaze became sharper and his wrists and fists strengthened...his lips pressed against each other...

The man came too close to him...Abhijeet stood like a lightning,bent rightwards and picked up a plant tub by holding it's plant and hit the man's pivot joint strongly with it...

The man spattered on the ground...the onlookers were just spell bound due to the incident...

Abhijeet didn't pay any heed...the cab arrived and he got into it and left...

.

.

.

.

.

.

In front of a old-fashioned bunglow

Abhijeet got down from the cab and looked at it with teary eyes...his Pov-

Abhijeet-thank u maa mujhe is ghar ki pata batane k liye...aap k diary se hi pata mila...Mumbai jane se pehle hum yahin rehte the na maa?

He was about to unlock the door,when he heard a lady's voice-

Voice-Abhijeet beta...tum yahan?

Abhijeet turned and got a huge shock seeing his deary Maaji(lady from abhijeet ka inteqaam i)there...he exclaimed-

Abhijeet(happily)-maaji aap yahan?...(touched her feet)

Maaji(happily)-main ab yahin rehti hu...apne behen k sath...par tum yahan?

Abhijeet(sadly)-yeh mera ghar h...humare family yahan rehte the...

Maaji(suspiciously)-yahan?...mtlb?...mtlb?...kahin tum wohi Abhijeet to nahin?...mera mtlb Avni Shrivastav ka beta?

Abhijeet(shocked)-aap mere maa ko janti h?...

She hugged him and began to weep...she said in low tone-

Maaji-janti hu beta...bohot achche se janti hu...Avni meri bachpan k saheli thi...bilkul do beheno ke tarah the hum...ek sath shadi v hui thi humdono ki...

Abhijeet(wept)-maine hi unhe mardiya maaji...maine hi...

Maaji-shsh...main janti hu tumhare bare mein...jo hua us mein tumhari galti thodi na h...galti to kismat ki thi na beta...chup ho jao...aise rote nhi...

After a while they separated...maaji patted his cheeks and said-

Maaji-is ghar mein tumhare zindagi k bohot sare sawalo ka jawab dega...use dekhna zaroor...par aaj nhi...main khana bhej rhi hu...khake so jao...kal dekhna...

She left...Abhijeet unlocked the door and entered with a content smile...he was happy...at last...

At nine pm,when Abhijeet was having dinner,he received a call...he picked up his receiver...and said-

Abhijeet(in formal tone)-hello...

The caller(with hatred)-tujhe kya lgta ki tu humse bach jayega?...nhi...tujhe to hum tadpake tadapake marunga...

Abhijeet lost his temper suddenly...he was irritated due to continousthreats and attacks...he shouted in angry,irritated voice-

Abhijeet-are kya door se dhamka rha h!...himmat h to samne aa...par tu shayad galti kr rha h...kyunki main yahan naya naya aya hu...main tujhe janta hi nhi...

Caller(with bitter laugh)-tu hume nhi janta haan?...kanoon hiphazat krta h na tu?...marne k liye ready rhna...

Abhijeet(smirked)-kr le jo krna h...mujhe marna itna asaan nhi h...hota to 17 saal pehle hi mar jata...samjhe?

The call disconnected...Abhijeet returned to table and finished hi tasty dinner sent by maaji...

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sleeping or better to say having nightmare about the incident took place one week ago...

The bureau...those nasty words...that handcuffs...that confrontation with Daya...oh!

Suddenly he woke up with ringing of mobile...he sighed heavily and sat up slowly after switching on the bedside lamp...he accepted the call and said-

Abhijeet-hello

A lady voice- I love you Jaana...

Abhijeet was shocked to listen and recognise the voice,he exclaimed-

Abhijeet-tum!...

The lady(with romance)-haan Jaana!...main...tumhara Janeman...

 _ **tere dil ka mere dil se**_

 _ **rishta purana hain**_

 _ **in aankho se har aansoo**_

 _ **mujhko churana hain**_

 _ **mujhko churana hain**_

 _ **mujhko churana hain**_

 _Kaun hain yeh?...aur kyun Abhijeet ko mil rhe hain dhamki anjaan sahar mein v?...apni zindagi k kaunsi raaz uska intezaar kr rha h?_

 _please r and r_

 _thanx to all reviews...thank u so much for all the supports...  
_

 _yaar yeh abhijeet based kahani h...yahan dusre type k rishtein milenge as i am too much disappointed by everyone's attitude in those tracks...so yaar although i am cid fan,i abandoned rest cops here...  
_

 _Dear shreya fan guest-i will be the happiest person in the world if u quit my story...kam review seh lungi...par tumhari review ki koi jarurat nhi mujhe...jo ladki apni innocent senior ko pure cafe mein arrest krti h...mujhe usse shakht nafrat hain...Daya ka izhaar ki kya zarurat thi use?...us k past to janti thi na woh...to aage badhkar propose kyun nhi ki?...stupid dramatist!...mre story na padhke dareya stories padhiye...I am not going to quit writing...is k baad to hargiz nhi...stay away from my stories..._

 _mujhpe ek ahsun krna ki mre kahani pe rvw krne ki ahsun mat jrna...  
_

 _being an abhirika fan...advance sorry to rest abhirikans..._


	5. Abhijeet Vs Abhijeet

Abhijeet(little angry)-bakwas bandh karo...kya chahti ho tum?

Caller-tumhe Jaana...

Abhijeet(irritated)-yeh koi call krne ka time h kya?...

Caller(softly)-Jaana mujhe pata h tumhare sath kya hua h...main janti hu tumhara halat...

Abhijeet became silent hearing that...he closed his eyes and a tear drop fell from his eyes...he wiped it and said-

Abhijeet(softly)-kyun call ki tumne Roshni?

Roshni-tumhe madad krne k liye Jaana...tumhare liye...

Abhijeet remained silent...Roshni continued-

Roshni-main thik ho chuki hu...assylum se v dishcharge mil gya h...possessiveness thik ho chuki hain...par pyar nhi...to kya tum mujhe apna manoge?...

Abhijeet remained silent...then said in a silent and soft tone-

Abhijeet-roshni kya tum mujhe kuch dino ka waqt dogi?...main abhi is halat mein nhi hu k...

Roshni(softly)-main samajhti hu abhijeet...tumhare har ek dard ka pata h mujhe...man to krta h unki jaan lelu...lekin...

Abhijeet(strictly)-tum aise kuch nhi krogi...samjhi?

Roshni(laughed lightly)-haan haan pata h mujhe...kch nhi krnewali...(softly)...woh log tumhe pyar nhi kr skte...tum to unhe pyar krte ho na...

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly...her soft voice was soothing his pain...Roshni said with smile-

Roshni-ab tum so jao...bekar mein raat ko pareshan kiya maine...(in deep voice)...un sapno se daro mat...wahin tumhara motivation aur takat banega...

She cut the call...Abhijeet remained sitting on bed...he was totally perplexed...in one hand tarika's trator face...on the other hand roshni's soft voice...both were coming to his mind...in this confused state he heard his own voice-

Voice-kya soch rhe ho abhijeet?...

Abhijeet looked up and was shocked to see his own shadow...no not shadow...his second entity was sitting beside him...he said-

Abhijeet(stammered)-tu...tum?...kau...kaun ho tum?...

Abhijeet 2(laughed)-mujhe nhi jante?...parchai hu main tumhara...

Abhijeet-kyun aaye ho mere pass?

Abhijeet 2(in fake shock)-arree!...achcha nhi lga?...akele ho to sath dene aaya...

Abhijeet(irritated)-leave me alone...

Abhijeet 2(softly)-roshni k bare mein soch rhe ho?...

Abhijeet(helplessly)-samajh nhi aa rha h kya karu?...main to tarika se pyar krta hu...

Abhijeet 2(firmly)-aur woh?...pyar krti h tumse?

Abhijeet(hesitant)-shayad...

Abhijeet 2(firmly)-kise behla rhe ho abhijeet?...mujhe?...ya khudko?...pyar krti to sath...achcha sath na sahi...ek baar yeh na kehti ki plz relax sab kuch thik ho jayega?...

Abhijeet(little angry)-duty comes first...woh to duty hi...

Abhijeet 2(smirked)-duty?...duty to tum v kiye abhijeet...17 saalon se...kya mila tumhe is k badle?...insult?...mistrust?...shaq?...dukh?...aur kuch nhi...tum maaf kroge...next time tumhe insult krne k path wide kroge tumhi...rhi tarika ki baat...kabhi soch h usne kya diya tumhe?...ek choti si raaz to chupane ko kahe the tum...usne woh v na kr payi...dhokha diya h tumhe...ekdin tumhe chod k chali v jayegi...duty comes first...haina?...tumne v to duty k bahar ja ke daya ko,acp ko musibat se bachaye,sath diye...tab yeh khayal nhi aaya?...maloom h kyun?...because you love them,so you trust them...trust automatically comes where love exist...does she love you and do she trusts you?...

Abhijeet-tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Abhijeet 2(firmly)-tumhare pass do paths h ab...ya to unlogo ko maaf kr ke wahan laut jao...jahan koi tumhe vishwas na krta...tumhara izzat na krta...aur fir se self-respect chod k besharmo ki tarah insulted hone k liye ready ho jao...ya fir jis taraf ek baar kadam uthaya,wahan aage badho...dikhao unhe ki tum jee sakte ho un k sympathy k bina...apni life mein aage badho...

Abhijeet(in low tone)-kya yeh sab itna asaan h?...

Abhijeet 2(softly)-kya har mission asaan hota tha abhijeet?...tumhe yaad h siya wala case?...jis me tum maut k munh se laute the...kya woh asaan tha?...kya tumhara resignation asaan tha?...nhi na...par tumne kiya...ab v tum kr sakoge...aur kisiko na sahi tumhe to khudpar yakeen haina?...mujhe v h...daro mat...

Abhijeet-par roshni?

Abhijeet 2-woh thik ho chuki h Abhijeet...bilkul ek normal insan ki tarah baat ki na woh?...

Abhijeet(impatiently)-woh baat nhi...use apnana...

Abhijeet 2(softly)-2 saal pehle woh tumhe kyun kidnap ki thi?...pyar k liye...use nhi pata tha koi use istemal kr rha h...she loves you blindly...which you deserve...woh bewafa nhi hogi...

Abhijeet-agar hui to?

Abhijeet 2(softly)-tumhe to thokar khane ki adat h na...halanki roshni k bewafai ka chance bohot kam h...woh tumse paglo ki tarah pyar krti h...

Abhijeet-mujhe kch waqt...

Abhijeet 2(angrily)-waqt...wahin nhi h...kahin sahi faisla lene me der ho gyi to...

Abhijeet 2 vanished...Abhijeet remained sitting...

 _ **kaisa dard diya h  
**_

 _ **jeena mushkil kiya h**_

 _ **dil me rehke dil se**_

 _ **kaisa badla liya h**_

 _ **pyar se nata toda**_

 _ **sawan mein rota choda**_

 _ **sanam bewafa**_

 _ **o sanam bewafa**_

The end

 _i know i have hurted abhirikans...i am too an abhirikan...but this story is based on giraafter series...and i didn't support tarika's behaviour in this series...great writer duo mrf's the words and the two has provided the words...as i had to give a new saathi to abhijeet,i chose roshni...she willn't be mentioned in any further chapter so largely...as i love only abhirika...hope u all will understand  
_

 _please r and r_

* * *

 _A/N-Guys tumlog kehte ho main ek bohot achcha writer hu...mere plot awesome hote h...writing skills v achcha h...perhaps it is lie...agar main itna hi achcha writer hoti...mujhe rvws zyada milta...haina?...os ho ki chapters...views humesha above 250...aur reviews 25 v nhi...shayad main hi achcha nhi likh pati hu...haina?...shayad meri writings hi ghatiya h...isn't it?...shayad yeh incomplete hi rhegi...tumlogo ko pasand jo nhi h...  
_

 _yeh meri schoolmates ki rai h...jo mujhe humesha chidate rehte h...kya sach me yeh itna bura h?_

 _Shambavi k bacche... main tijhe dekh lungi but 💜💗💓💝💖💕💞💟  
_

 _💞 and 💝💜💙💚💛 to all reviewers_


	6. Confusion Ya Danger

Next day

Abhijeet was going to market to buy some household things...suddenly a guy who was comimg out running from a lane,got collided with him...with the collidation,both got spattered in both sides...but the guy,without any excuse,ran away...

Abhijeet was standing spell bound...he shook his head in disappointedly and collected his baskets to go to market...but suddenly a gang of goons led by that man with razor encircled him...the man said with smirk-

The man-bhagna hi tha to yahan aake ruk kyun gya?...bhag gya hota...

Abhijeet-main bhag kahan rha tha?...

The man-achcha!...khair chod...aaj to teri khair nhi...bohot din baad hath aaya h...aaj nhi chodunga tujhe...

His group had began to fold their sleeves...Abhijeet took a look of all of them...the man said in rough tone-

The man-aise hi chalega ya hath lgana padega?

Abhijeet-dekho main tumlogo ko janta v nhi hu...kya dushmani h mera tumlogo ke sath?

The man(shouted)-dushmani!...mere bhatije ko jail bhejne se pehle yaad nhi tha?

Another man-bhaiji,isse kya baat kr rhe h aap?...chaliye utha lete h ise...

The man attacked him with gripped palm,Abhijeet resisted the attack with a stroke of his hand and said in calm tone-

Abhijeet-keh rha hu na...jhagra nhi chahiye...nhi janta hu main tumhare bhatije ko...

Another guy attacked him with a iron rod...Abhijeet lowered his head,thus avoiding the attack and kicked his abdomen...he punched another guy...

He gave a strong chop on the heart of a fourth guy...and kicked the fifth...now he came face to face with the leader...the leader tried to punch him,which he resisted with a stroke of hand...and punched his face...he twisted his hand behind him and said-

Abhijeet-mana kiya tha na mujhse munh mat lgo...agar lgaye na to itne tukre krunga ki ginne k liye log kam pad jayenge...samjha...

The man-tujhe yeh ladai krna kab se aane lga?...

Abhijeet-i don't care to answer of your any question...aainda kabhi mujhe pareshan mat krna...samajh gya?

He left towards market collecting his basket...the man was too astronished to utter anything...

* * *

Abhijeet was returning from market...he was enjoying the soft sunlight and the walk...so his pace was slow...all of a sudden,he felt a hard blow behind his head...

Darkness appeared in front of his eyes...with a stong and sudden pain on that place...he dropped the basket and touched the place...

Abhijeet slowly fell unconscious...the goons carried him in the car...one of them rang someone and told him-

Goon-hello bhaiji...us ****** hum ko mil gya h...

Bhaiji-bohot achcha beta...le aa use...aaj us ki aisi khatirdari karenge k uske rooh tak kamp jayega...bada kanoon k rakhwala bana phirta h...bohot badi badi baatein krta h...guneehgaro ko saza dena aur masoomo ko insaaf dilana mera farz h...ab dekhta hu usko...

They got into the car and left towards their destination...

* * *

Abhijeet was brought in Bhaiji's mansion...and was brought to Bhaiji's room...he ordered the goons to make him lay on the bed...the goons were shocked...one of them asked-

Goon-bhaiji yeh aap ke bistar mein?...

Bhaiji-are ramu...qurbaani k bakra dekha h kabhi tune?...us bakre ka qurbaani se pehle bohot achchi khatirdari kiya jaata h...main v wahin karunga is k saath,achchi khana khilaunga...achcha jagah rakhunga...kal se iski khatirdari shuru...do saal pehle isi din hi Virjoo ka phansi hua tha...do saal se iska picha kiye hum...is k ant ka shuru hogaya h...

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly after almost an hour...he looked around the room and sat up with jerk...he remembered about the attack on him and next moment he rushed towards the door...only to find it locked...

Being dejected,he began to search the room thoroughly...he opened a drawer...when he heard the door opening sound...he closed the drawer without looking at the content,which was perhaps the answer of his all confusion and questions...a file...

Abhijeet turned towards the door and saw bhaiji entering the room...Bhaiji came to him and said with smirk-

Bhaiji-uth gye aap...

Abhijeet(supressing anger)-mujhe yahan kyun laya gya?

Bhaiji-shayad dosti krne k liye nhi

Abhijeet(smirked)-utna akal h mujh mein...tere tarah gadha thodi na hu...

Bhaiji(took out a gun)-bas bohot ho gyi teri chapar chapar...yeh ho kya gya h tujhe?...pehle to bada hi shant tha...

Abhijeet(smirked)-pehli baat to yeh h ki main tujhe janta tk nhi...dusri yeh k main kabhi shant tha hi nhi...main to aisa hi hu...teesri baat h ki tujh jaisi admi ko sidhe raastein pe lane k liye shant nhi...mere tarah teekha mirchi ki zaroorat h...samjha?

Bhaiji(shouted)-hey!...marne k liye taiyar ho ja...

Bhaiji pointed the gun towards him...Abhijeet just looked at bhaiji,then at the gun with his sharp gaze...then delivered a full power kick on bhaiji's wrist making him weaponless...

Being armless,bhaiji got more angry...he punched on Abhijeet's face...Abhijeet fell on floor...but next moment gave a kick on bhaiji's abdomen...bhaiji stepped backwards...

Abhijeet stood up like a lightning...and gave a punch on bhaiji's abdomen...bhaiji twisted his hand strongly...Abhijeet twisted bhaiji's hand behind him moving his gripped hand from the top of his head...and hit his jaw with left knee...

Both stood face to face of each other...both pairs of eyes had hatred,anger and irritation for each other...Abhijeet took defencive position and allowed bhaiji to attack him...

Bhaiji punched his face but Abhijeet lowered his head to avoid the attack and punched bhaiji's abdomen strongly...bhaiji got spattered backwards and there he found the gun...he picked it up in a micro second...turned rapidly...pointing it towards Abhijeet...

 ** _Jaan ki yeh baazi aakhri baazi_**

 ** _Khelenge hum  
_**

 ** _Zinda hua tu phirse hum mein  
_**

 ** _Mar gye hum  
_**

 ** _Duniya se aaj  
_**

 ** _Mit jayega  
_**

 ** _Dushman tera  
_**

 ** _Mere dost...mere dost...mere dost  
_**

 ** _Teri kasam...teri kasam_**

* * *

 _kya Virjoo ki phansi se Abhijeet ka koi rishta h?...ya bhaiji ko galatfaimi h?...Kya Abhijeet ko pahuchega koi nuksaan?...kyun bhaiji yaad nhi h Abhijeet ko jab ki yeh 2 saal pehle ki baat h?..._

 _Please r and r...  
_

 _💞 and 💕💝💜💙💚💛 to all reviewers_

 _Dear guest-mujhe pehle to tarika ka cafe ka words achcha nhi lga...dusri baat to yeh ki forensic lab k darwaze pe lock name ki cheez thi...why hadn't she locked the door?...we have seen that they get the reports from another labs too...woh dusre kahin se test kyun nhi ki?...pakde jana avoid krne k liye...chaukanna rehne k zarurat thi...aur use batane ki zarurut hi kya thi ki yeh abhijeet ki jeans h?...bahana nhi bana skti thi koi?...phone pe baat krne ki time thoda aware nhi reh skti thi?...and above all...kya usne total 6 epi k series mein ek baar v abhijeet se kaha ki she is with him...salunkhe ko pehle hi rokna chahiye tha use...jab pura poison spat kr hi chuke the woh...tab rokne se kya faida?...when there is will,there is way...woh test krne k liye odd time slct kr skti thi...thoda aware reh to skti thi na woh..._

 _hope u have got ur answer_ _💗u_

 _Abhi's adi-you have not hurt me...keep reviewing thanx_

 _Sorry-actually usdin class mein insulted ho k confidence hil gyi thi thoda...u hv not discouraged but hv encouraged my new rvwer_

 _Guest-aap k soch bohot bckdated h ki mentally ill thik nhi hote...raaton raat kahan?...do saal enough hota h...dareya koalag kr k khush hone ki wajah I HATE DAREYA BUT I LIKE ABHIRIKA...so i am sad...i hv got +ve rvws too...maine likha tha couple stry nhi h...to?...thanx..._

 _Thank you-aap k kismat utna achcha nhi h...aaj se pehle to rvw nhi ki...aaj kyun aaye?...i do not need u...LOVE U  
_

 _Ooo-aap ne jo term use kiya h...wahin term mre classmate ne v use kiya tha...pehle kabhi rvw nhi ki aap...tana dena tha mujhe?...izzat se pesh ana tu ne bandh ki...agar main attention grabber hu to tu ek xanthippe jaisi guy h...maine jo kiya achcha kiya...meri marzi ka kiya...tera kya?._...aur sun... _Main class III se likh rhi hu...us din thoda confidence hil gya tha...due to taunt...itna tana marne jaisa kch nhi hua...LOVE U  
_

 _Shambhavi-natkhat pari naraz h tujhse...tu ne accnt. Dlt kar di kya?...kasam dene k liye koi aur nhi tha?_

 _Eman and seema-m utna v achcha nhi likhti_

 _Thanks to saira,chitra,zeba,june,rhia,arzoo,abhi,anam abhi's fan,sanjana,guest rvwers and others..._

 _Special thanx to a guest rvwer for an advice...waise aap to rvw krte h nhi shayad...achcha laga_

 _Abhigyaan-aap aur mre halat ek hi h..._

 _Dear Kristen-aapko ek ladki se baat krne ki tameez nhi h...seekh lenge plz?...aur mujhe critisism pasand h...dekhiye concept opposing rvws dlt nhi ki...aap k rvws me gali thi...isliye dlt ki...be cautious before writing!...hume bohot jyada type krna padta isliye thoda short cut apnate...glt kya h?...LOVE U  
_

 _aapko yeh absusive to nhi lga na?_

 _TO ALL GUEST RVWERS WITH STRANGE AND FUNNY NAMES MUJHE CRITICIZE KRO...CONCEPTS PASAND NHI AAYA,WRITING GALAT HUA TO BTAO...PAR AGAR APNI EGO K LIYE ABUSIVE WORDS AUR GALIYA DOGE TO YAAD RAKHO NY ACCNT. MY STORY, MY REVIEWS AND MY WISH...DLT KRNA COWARDY NHI H...AUR THANX...AAPLOGO K WAJAH SE HI MAINE CHALLENGE LIYA H KI M YEH KAHANI CMPLTE KARUNGI..._ _💜💙💚💛 u all_ _  
_

 _Mere yaaron,kya aaplog mujhe beech me dhokha denewale h?...ek guest ne kaha h...  
_


	7. Kaun Hain Yeh?

Abhijeet looked at bhaiji's eyes...and holding his hand,he turned his back towards him,hitting his nose with his elbow...bhaiji got spattered behind and fell...Abhijeet snatched the gun and pointed it towards him...bhaiji looked at him with shock and finally managed to say...

Bhaiji-man gya tujhe...aaj tak mujh pe hath uthane ka himmat yahan kisiko nhi hua...aur tu kal ka chokra mujhe patak diya?...

Abhijeet-bakwas krne ka waqt nhi h yeh...chal uth...

Bhaiji(shocked)-tu krna kya chahta h?...

Abhijeet-kch nhi...tere paltu gunde bahar intezar kr rha h...tujhe mohra banake main yahan se niklunga...uth...

Sometimes later,the door opened and it was seen that abhijeet came out holding bhaiji as hostage...abhijeet shouted...

Abhijeet-sab ki hatyar niche...(after seeing none obeyed him)...niche rkh warna khopdi uda dunga iska...

Bhaiji signalled his men and they put down their weapons...abhijeet said...

Abhijeet-gadi ki chabi de jaldi...

Bhaiji(puzzled)-gadi?...

Abhijeet-abey akal k andhe...itna paisa h tere pass...ek do gadi v to haina?...un mein kisi ek ka chabi de mujhe...

Bhaiji-chabi nhi dunga...tu paidal ja...

Abhijeet-taki tu aur tere admi mujhe goli se uda de haina?...(pulling down the safety-catch of the gun)...ab bata...tujhe gadi jyada pyari h ki apni jaan?...

Bhaiji-tujhe bandook chalana v aata h?...

Abhijeet-dikhau chala k goli teri khopdi mein?...

Bhaiji(scared)-n...nhi...wahan us drawer mein chabi h...le ja...

Abhijeet-main utna kachcha khiladi nhi hu bhaiji...tu mujhe chabi nikal k dega...aur mere saath achche bachche k tarah main door tak chalega v...samajha?...

Bhaiji was bound to follow his orders...Abhijeet took him to main door as hostage and then ran away locking the main door from ouside...some moments later,a car igniting voice heard which rushed out within a minute...bhaiji shouted...

Bhaiji-bach k jayega kahan *****...tere maut mre hathon h...

* * *

Abhijeet returned to his house at evening in puzzled state...he was unable to understand why bhaiji wanted to kil him?...what relation did he have with him?...he didn't know bhaiji or was not related with Virjoo's convict any way...then what?...he began to pace up and down rapidly...biting his lips...thinking or trying to remember wheather he met them or not...it was a matter of two years ago only...and he could clearly remember the eleven months of the year in CID...but he couldn't understand when he visited Lucknow...he was sure that he was in Mumbai all the year...11 months with his team and 1 month on hospital bed...his pov-

Abhijeet-pta nhi kyun yeh log mre piche pade hue h...main to inlogo ko janta tk nhi...mujh pe ilzaam lga rhe h ki maine Virjoo ko phansi pe charhai h...par kb?...mujhe to yaad nhi aa rha...do saal pehle yani k 2012 ki hr incident yaad h mujhe...main to sahar choda nhi us saal...to yahan kaise aa skta hu?...zarur kch to gadbad h...par kya?...jb tk saabit na kr pau ki us Virjoo ko maine phansi me nhi charhaya...yehlog mujhe chodenge nhi...uffff!...kya musibat h yaar...Mumbai me v musibat aur yahan v...jeena haram ho gya...

He laid down on bed with a grumbling face...and soon sunk in deep sleep...he had slept peacefully until he felt someone had entered his bedroom...he couldn't notice in darkness but was cent percent sure about his presence and was sure about the stranger's old age due to heavy steps with low speed...

* * *

Bhaiji pointed his gun towards his prisoner,who was tied in a chair,and said...

Bhaiji-tujhe kya lga ki main buddha hu isliye tujhe dhundh nhi paunga?...tadpa tadpa k marunga tujhe main...tab hi mere dil ko thandak pahuchegi...bohot ud rha tha na tu...

Prisoner-please...mujhe maaf krdo...mujhse glti ho gyi...

Bhaiji-kyun re?...usdin to bohot ladai ki?...humare sar pe bandook v tan liya...ab kya hua?...

Prisoner-bandook?...main?...pagal ho gya ho kya tum?

Bhaiji(clutched his hairs)-tu ne mujhe pagal kaha?...itna himmat!...ab tu nhi bachega...

Meanwhile,a well-built handsome man entered the garden of bhaiji's mansion and came face to face with a guard who was shocked to see him...he took advantage of this and hit a particular place of his head with his palm...the guard fell unconscious...the man entered the mansion...

Meanwhile...the prisoner was too scared and screamed...

Prisoner(screamed)-nhi...aap glt samajh rhe ho...plz mujhe chod dijiye...I am really sorry...

Bhaiji-us din se dekh rha hu...bohot patar patar angreji bol rha h...tujhe maloom nhi mujhe angreji pasand nhi h...

Prisoner(murmured)-aata kahan h?...

Bhaiji(suspiciously)-kch kaha tu?

Prisoner-n...nhi bhaiji...(broke down)...mujhe chod dijiye bhaiji...mat mariye...ek mauka dijiye...

Bhaiji-kyun?...us din bohot garv se kaha tha na kanoon k hath bada lamba hota h...kanoon k hiphazat krnewalo ko kabhi kch nhi hota...ab kahan gya tere lambi lambi baatein?...tu ek kaam kr...cheenkh...dekhta hu...kaun aata h tujhe bachane?...

Prisoner,who was eagerly waiting for this chance,began to shout as...

Prisoner(shouted)-HELP!...IS THERE ANYONE?...HELP ME...

In response,he got a tight slap on his cheek...Bhaiji said...

Bhaiji-mujhe angreji nhi pasand...

Prisoner(shouted)-KOI H?...MUJHE BACHAO...KOI BACHAO MUJHE PLZ...

Bhaiji-koi aaya?...aaya tujhe bachane?...nhi na?...koi nhi aayega...tu to gya...

The well built person,fighting outside,heard the scream...he thought...

Person-thoda aur intezar kr mera yaar...m aa rha hu tere pass...aur thodi der...

Meanwhile,bhaiji pointed the gun towards the prisoner...and pulled down the safety catch...the prisoner closed his eyes tightly in scare...the goons were laughing madly...bhaiji too was smirking...

Bhaiji was about to press the trigger,when there was a loud knock on door...irritated bhaiji pulled down the gun...he signalled one of the goon to open the door...

With opening of the door,he spattered on the floor with a loud scream as a strong chop of hand on pivot joint and a strong kick on abdomen had attacked him simultaneously...

 _ **Tere dar par sanam**_

 _ **chale aaye**_

 _ **tu na aaya to hum**_

 _ **chale aaye  
**_

 _ **chale aaye chale aaye**_

 _ **chale aaye...**_

The end of chapter...

 _ **Kaun h yeh prisoner aur kaun h jo use bachane aaya h?...kya rishta h undono ka?...kya intention h us well built man ka?...kya mod aayega Abhijeet k life mein?...stay tuned to know...  
**_

 _ **Please r and r**_

 _ **Thanx to all rvws...**_

Shambhavi-virjoo ka ghatna kahani pe utna imp nhi h...so it could be mentioned...bhaiji virjoo ka chacha h...and roshni ka part khatam filhal...bhaiji k zariye Abhijeet ko...stay tuned to know

Guest-thanx to be frank and for review

Sania and saira-bhaiji ko galatfaimi nhi h...tumlog jo soch rhe ho woh nhi h...

Akkudi-nikku ich sholly...

Guest-aap k wish agle chapter mein pure honge

ooo-plz aap har baar rvw kre...i love ur words...

Kristen-at first may i know are you idiot or not?...according to your opinion...my stories are garbage!...ok fine!...no problem...but have i given you anybody's swear to continue reading it...or are you an 'special' idiot who continue reading such bogus stories...mujhe lgta h you are attracted so you continue reading and review...accept your gut that you are attraction and give proper review otherwise stop reviewing such nonsense!...If i see your review it should be a proper one...otherwise no review is needed from a guy like you...it is a challenge...

Mere other reviews ko dekh...sab chahte h main continue karu...6 favs mile h mujhe aur 3 follows...main tere samne jhukne wali nhi...agar tujhe problem h to tu padhna bandh kr...maine kya tujhe kasam diya h?...

Jab se aayi hu piche padha h...mujhe english mat sikha...us k liye mera school teacher kaafi h...

* * *

aaplog guess kijiye...aage kya hoga...


	8. Saathi

Bhaiji looked at the door with fear and almost got the shock of his life seeing abhijeet standing outside...he once looked at his prisoner...and then ordered the goons...

Bhaiji-khatam kr de ise...

The goons attacked abhijeet simultaneously...he lowered to avoid the first attack and gave a kick to the back of the attacker...a second one tried to kick him but he held his leg,twisted it and gave a strong blow on his nose with elbow...he gave a back kick to the first one who was trying to stand...he gave a back flip and gave a flying kick of both legs to a third's face...simultaneously punching a fourth's cheek...he gave a strong hit under his fifth's jaw with his knee...

All the goons were now there on floor...Abhijeet looked at bhaiji who immediately pointed his gun towards him...abhijeet held his hand,which caused the trigger to be pressed...

Abhijeet lowered his head to avoid the bullet...and turned bhaiji's wrist round and gave pressure on the trigger by bhaiji's finger...and a bullet got fired which perforated in bhaiji's left shoulder...

Being sure of bhaiji's injury...Abhijeet ran to the prisoner and freed him...the prisoner was looking at him with surprise and shock...Abhijeet forwarded his hand and said...

Abhijeet(softly)-aao...

Prisoner(scared)-ji?...

Abhijeet(got angry)-kya ji?...aao...aise mat ghuro mujhe...waqt bohot kam h...

Prisoner-ji?...

Abhijeet(super angry)-kya ji ji lga rkha h?...yahan se jana v h ya yahan joker k tarah baithe rhna h?...

The prisoner stood up and both of them crossed the corridor...and entered a room...Abhijeet locked the room from inside and they came to a window...a rope was tied with the grill of the window...Abhijeet signalled to the rope,which made the prisoner scared...abhijeet frowned and said...

Abhijeet-kya hua?...itna asan kaam to h...

Prisoner-asan kaam?...rassi chadke teesre malle se niche utarna asan kaam h?...

Abhijeet-is mein itna darnewali kaunsi baat h?...just rassi ko tight pakdo...aur dheere dheere niche utro...

Prisoner-pagal ho gye hain aap?...gir gya to?...

Abhijeet-ek do haddiyan hi tutega...jaan nhi jayega...

Prisoner-mujhse nhi hoga...dar lg rha h...

Abhijeet-agar tum aise niche na utre na...to main tumhe dhakke mar k niche phenk dunga...

Prisoner-nhi...nhi...main jata hu...

He gained some courage and crossed the grill and began to hang with the support of the rope...Abhijeet called...

Abhijeet-suno...

Prisoner(peeped upwards)-ji?...

Abhijeet(softly)-tumhara name kya h?...

Prisoner(smiled)-Aditya...Aditya Shirke...

Abhijeet smiled...Aditya climed downwards smoothly overcoming his fear...Abhijeet too followed him after a while...

* * *

Abhijeet was driving his car...Aditya was on passenger seat...looking out of the window...still scared...Abhijeet looked at him and thought to relax him...so he said...

Abhijeet-tum itna darte kyun ho?

Aditya(startled)-ji?...

Abhijeet(smiled)-yeh ji bolna tumhara adat h kya?...

Aditya(smiled)-ji...

Abhijeet(laughed)-mera v ek aisa adat h maloom h...

Aditya(curious)-kya?...(in Chitra's style)

Abhijeet(smiled)-aain!...yeh mera adat h...

Aditya laughed whole heartedly...Abhijeet relaxed to see his laugh...Aditya asked with hesitation-

Aditya-hum jaa kahan rhe h?...

Abhijeet-mere ghar...

Aditya(shocked)-kyun?...mera mtlb...mera mtlb mera ghar to h...aap mujhe wahan utar dijiye...

Abhijeet(threw his sharp gaze on him)-taki woh log phir se tumhe uthake le jaye...haina?...

Aditya lowered his head...Abhijeet concentrated on driving...after a while he said in soft tone...

Abhijeet-ummmm...waise tum krte kya ho?...

Aditya-ji main ek lawyer hu...high court me practise krta hu...(in hesitant tone)...aap kya krte h?...

Abhijeet(in lost tone)-m ek cop tha...phir ab resign krne k baad kch nhi karta...

Aditya-ji...

Abhijeet-phirse ji?...offf!...

Aditya smiled shyly...Abhijeet said after sometimes...

Abhijeet-waise Bhaiji se tumhara dushmani k wajah?

Aditya-maine us k bhatije Virjoo ko phansi dilwaya tha...char qatl kr chuka tha...phansi to hona hi tha...maine bas govt. Ke taraf se use saza dilwaya tha...jisdin phansi ka verdict hua Bhaiji ne mujhe dhamkaya...

Both remained silent for a while and then Aditya sain...

Aditya-tum fighting bohot achcha krte ho...police Academy se sikha h?...

Abhijeet smiled as Aditya addressed him as 'tum'...he answered him in cheerful Voice...

Abhijeet-haan...hume wahan martial arts sikhaya jata h...

Aditya-ji...

Abhijeet-phir ji?...

Aditya-waise tumne ek baar v 'aain' use nhi kiya...

Abhijeet-aain!...aisa h kya?...

Aditya-are wah!...bola aur aain!...haan?

Abhijeet and Aditya bursted out in whole hearted laugh...they were coming closer to each other slowly...but still there was hesitation in Aditya...still a question was there in his eyes...Abhijeet could read it...but he was waiting it to be asked...  
Their car was turned towards Abhijeet's house...

Abhijeet pointed towards the house and said to Aditya-

Abhijeet-woh h humara ghar...

Aditya-ji yeh humara nhi tumhara ghar h...ummm...waise tumhara naam kya h?

Abhijeet-first of all mera name Abhijeet h...secondly yeh ghar sirf mera nhi...humara h...wajah tum samajh jaoge...shayad samajh v rhe ho...haina?...

Aditya-nhi mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa rha...tum kehna kya chahte ho?...

Abhijeet-batata hu...andar to aao...

Abhijeet-Aditya entered the bunglow...After freshen up,abhijeet came out to hall and saw aditya was still in hall,clad in the dress which he had worn from before...

Abhijeet looked at his dress...he was wearing a general shirt and black trousers...he said in soft tone...

Abhijeet-are tum ab tk yahin ho?...jao jake change krlo...

Aditya-ji...par mere pass koi extra kapda nhi h...kya karu?

Opening his wardrobe,Abhijeet handed a set of his formals to him...seeing the clothes...Aditya said in uncomfortable tone...

Aditya-yeh kapde...tum aise kapde pehente ho?

Abhijeet-haan...kyun?...tumhe pasand nhi h?

Aditya-nhi...mera mtlb yeh kapde bohot hi modern aur stylish h...I'm not comfortable handling them...

Abhijeet-jb tk pehnoge nhi tb tk pata kaise chlega ki comfortable ho ki nhi...lo ise aur change kr k aao...main khana banata hu...

Aditya(instantly)-nhi...

Abhijeet turned towards him in question...

Aditya-mera mtlb mujhe bhukh nhi h...mere liye mat banana...

Abhijeet(in sharp tone)-kyun maar khake bhar gya pet?...

Aditya lowered his head...after sometimes he said in soft tone...

Aditya-tum kyun bekar mein pareshan ho rhe ho...nhi chahiye mujhe khana...

Abhijeet-par mujhe chahiye...aur tum mere sath hi khaoge...warna...wahan kiya gya mera actions yaad krna...woh ab tumpe barsega...

Aditya remembered abhijeet's superb action skills and imagined his conditions if he had to face them...

He shivered once and then thought it better to accept defeat...he said...

Aditya-ok...par khana tum nhi main banaunga...

Abhijeet-ji...

Aditya laughed...Abhijeet said in fresh tone to relax him...

Abhijeet-kya roz roz marathi khana khata hu...aaj thoda UP ka cuisine ka taste milega...

Aditya was shocked...he said in low tone...

Aditya-tum maharashtra se ho?...

Abhijeet-haan...from mumbai...

Aditya-suna h woh dream city h...sab wahan jane k liye tarasta h...and you left it...why?...

Abhijeet(smiled but some tears appeared in his eyes)-kyun?...tumhe bhaiji se bachane...utna cheenkh jo rhe the...

Aditya smiled shyly and left...Abhijeet sat down on sofa and wiped away his tears...he rested his head on the back rest and closed his eyes...

 _ **Jab bhi abhijeet ki yaadash gya...samjho CID mein toofan aaya...**_

 _ **Tum pe vishwas krna mera sabse badi galti thi...**_

 _ **Gandi machli!...**_

 _ **Jab kabhi v musibat mein phansta h...abhijeet k yaadash chla jata h...**_

 _ **Hospital mein jake yaadash k injections lagw**_

 _ **ana chahiye...**_

 _ **Mujhe gussa shreya par nhi...tum pe aa rha h...**_

 _ **Tumne meri khushiyan china h...**_

 _ **Is ka asar humare dosti par padega...**_

Abhijeet,still with closed eyes,jerked his head harshly as it was paining terribly...with a sharp 'aaah'...he still was unable to forget those poisonous words and the pain...

Aditya,who was returning after freshen up,stopped and rushed to abhijeet hearing that aaah...and he was spell bound...since their introduction,he had always considered this guy to be strong,both mentally and physically,but now he realised that Abhijeet too was alone like him...inside his strong entity,there was a soft,injured and weak soul...

Aditya rushed to him and after a moment of hesitation,hugged him tightly...Abhijeet bursted out in tears feeling himself in protective shell...Aditya silently patted his back to console him...

Abhijeet got back control on his emotions...and wiped his face in Aditya's shirt and stood up with...

Abhijeet-sorry...(looking at him)...wah!...kaafi handsome lg rhe ho...bas apni hair style change kr lena saloon jake...jaoge na?

Aditya-filhaal kitchen jaun?...khana banana h...

Abhijeet(smiled)-ji...

Aditya left with a sweet smile on his lips...Abhijeet too followeed him after a while...he entered the kitchen and saw aditya was marinating gravy...Abhijeet sat up on the kitchen table and said...

Abhijeet-kya ban rha h?

Aditya(smiled)-shahi paneer...ummm tumhe khana banana kaisa lgta h?...

Abhijeet-mera hobby hi h kitaab padna aur cooking...tumhari hobby?

Aditya-same as yours...I love to cook experimental dishes and to read detective books...

Abhijeet remained silent for sometimes and then asked in low soft tone...

Abhijeet-tumhare ghar mein kaun kaun h Aditya?...

Aditya stopped his work and looked at him for a while...then averted his gaze and started his work again with a low painful sentence...

Aditya-koi nhi...orphanage se jo log adopt kiye the...jinhone maa babuji bn k pala...un k sage bete ne jayedad k lalach ne unhe mere khilaf bhadkaya ki main...(sobbed)...unhe...apni maa babuji ko...marne ki koshish ki...tab unhone hi mujhe...ek lawarish kutte ki tarah dhakke mar k ghar se nikal diya...

Abhijeet hugged him to console him...Aditya continued to weep madly...until he got the enough sooth...he breathed deep and controlled himself...andand separated himself from Abhijeet...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet(softly)-Thik ho?...

Aditya nodded and engaged himself in cooking again...Abhijeet stared at him and then said...

Abhijeet-tum bohot shant nature ki ho...pta nhi court pe kaise ladte ho apna case...

Aditya-bas lad leta hu...tab khud ba khud josh aa jata h..

Abhijeet(in sharp tone)-curiosity v bohot kam h...haina?...

Aditya-haan kyun?...

Abhijeet(sharply)-is liye yeh v nhi pucha ki humdono mein koi rishta nhi h...phir v humdono ka chehra ek jaise kaise h?...

 _ **Kismat se mile h dono**_

 _ **ek ghar mein pale h dono**_

 _ **sang sang dono hi khade h**_

 _ **naam ek jaise inke**_

 _ **kaam ek jaise inke**_

 _ **ek dusre se yuh jude h  
**_

 _ **dono ko jisne pala**_

 _ **sanskaro se bhar dala**_

 _ **bandha h pyar bhari**_

 _ **rishton ki mala se**_

* * *

kaun hain yeh Aditya?...kyun hain woh Abhijeet ka humshakal?...kya raaz chupa hain anath Aditya aur Abhijeet ke bhuli ateet ke peeche?...

Please r and r

Thanks to all reviews...

Guest-aapka long chapter ka wish puri kar di maine...keep reviewing...thank you...

yeh chapter bohot pehle hi complete ho gayi thi...so updating it today...

guys 12 dec to result hain...agar fail ho gayi to ek saal gaya...please pray...12 ka board exam ke selection test ka result hain...


	9. Dost ya Dushman?

**Kan pakadke sorry for late update...**

* * *

 _ **NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...**_

Aditya stopped and looked at him with shock...then he said in very low,hesitating tone...

Aditya-mujhe laga tum bura man jaoge...isliye...

Abhijeet(sharply)-isliye tum chup rahe?...damn it!...yaar tum jaiso ki shant aur without protesting nature ke liye hi Bhaiji jaise log itna udte hain...woh log tumhe torture kar rahe the...agar tum himmat karke ek do hath laga dete to unlogo mein utna josh nahin hota...

Aditya(frustrated)-kya karu main tumhi batao?...main tumhare tarah martial arts expert to hu nahin ki kisise manmani ho gaya...aur use jake pit du...woh log mujhe zinda nahin chodte agar ek do hath laga deta to...

Abhijeet(smirked)-zinda to woh tumhe waise bhi chodte...gunaah ya galti kuch bhi nahin kiya tha tum...phir bhi aaj tumhe extreme punishment milnewala tha...

Aditya(helplessly)-to tumhi batao aage kya karna chahiye?...kyun ki Bhaiji mujhe aise nahin chodne wala...phirse hamla hoga mujh par...

Abhijeet-hone do hamla...par tumhe unka saamna karna hoga...himmat se aur firmly...zinda rehna utna zaroori nahin jitna izzat se jeena zaroori hain...marna to ekdin sabko hoga...par izzat se maro...ghut ghut ke nahin...us ke liye apne dum pe ladna sikho...fight Aditya fight...

Aditya-main to...

Abhijeet(angrily)-kya main to?...pata hain Bhaiji mujhe dekh ke itna dar kyun gaya?...kyun ki woh log jab mujhe uthake le ke gaye the tum samajhke...maine lada...physical force se nahin...mental strength ke zariye...khud pe vishwas rakho...baki automatically aayega...sab yahan...(pointing at Aditya's heart)...is dil se aata hain...opposition ko physical force se nahin...unke man se khelke harate hain...jo dar gaya samjho woh har gaya...jo har gaya woh to mar gaya...

Both remained silent for a long period of time...Abhijeet then said...

Abhijeet-sorry shayad zyada hyper ho gaya tha...main tumhara madat kar du?...

Aditya nodded in no...then got engaged in cooking again...Abhijeet stared at the burning flames of the gas...Aditya looked at him and asked...

Aditya-tumhe pata hain hum dono ka chehra ek jaise kyun hain?...

Abhijeet nodded in yes...Aditya said in eager tone...

Aditya-batao na kyun hain?...

Abhijeet-dinner ke baad batau?

Aditya nodded positively but his mind was boiling in curiosity...Abhijeet looked at his expression and smiled...he undestood what his new friend was thinking...

Both finished their dinner with tasty nun and shahi paneer...Aditya was almost burning in curiousity...but was hiding it from Abhijeet due to his gentle nature...they both sat in hall...Abhijeet took out his wallet,took out an old photograph from it and handed it to Aditya...

Aditya took a glance of it and sat straight in shock...he wanted to say something but his words collided against each other which caused him to stammer...

Aditya-y...yeh...k...kaun...ha...hain?...

Abhijeet-Mr. Abhishek aur Mrs. Avni Srivastav...

Aditya-tumhare parents...?

Abhijeet(with sad smile)-haan...par mujhe kuch yaad hi nahin hain unke bare mein...

Aditya-aur yeh do itne cute babies?...

Abhijeet(with tease)-achcha!...cute hain?...

Aditya-haan...kitne pyare babies hain...khelne kya dil karta hain gaud mein leke...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone)-yeh mumkin nahin hain...

Aditya(astronished)-kyun?

Abhijeet(innocently)-mera weight bohot jyada hain...tum mujhe utha nahin paoge...

Aditya(in flow)-ji...(then he realised what he said,so in shocked tone)...kya matlab?...mera aisa koi irada nahin hain...

Abhijeet only smiled innocently...Aditya said...

Aditya-tum to yahan ho...aur tumhara yeh bhai kahan hain?...

Abhijeet(in serious tone)-philhal to mere saamne baitha hain...

Aditya was hell shocked...he remained staring at the photograph held in his hand...Abhijeet remained silent to give him time to withstand this shock...Aditya looked up...two drops of tears were sparkling in his eyes...he said...

Aditya-matlab main aur tum...

Abhijeet-WE ARE BROTHERS...NOT ORDINARY...BUT TWINS...DO YOU GET THE POINT?...

Aditya-par kaise hua yeh sab?...I mean how had we separated?...

Abhijeet-bhaiji ke imprisonment se bhagne ke baad maaji se mujhe pata chala...(in dreamy tone)...tab hum dono ek saal ke the...humare birthday aa raha tha...tumhe achanak bukhar chad gaya...tumhara asli name Abhinash tha...us raat...

 _Abhishek was getting tensed due to Aditya's crying...he was burning in fever...Avni could not manage both Aditya and Abhijeet...Abhijeet too was crying...Abhishek asked...  
_

 _Abhishek-kya hua Avni?_

 _Avni: Abhinash ko to bukhar hain...par pata nahin Abhijeet ko kya hua?..._

 _Abhishek bent over the baby cot and took Abhijeet in his arms...he lovingly pat his head...and said with love..._

 _Abhishek: kya hua tujhe Jeet?...apne bhai ko takleef mein dekhke rona aa raha hain?...chinta mat kar Abhi jaldi thik ho jayega..._

 _Baby Abhijeet stopped crying and smiled at his face...Abhijeet kept him back on the cot and picked up Abhinash and said..._

 _Abhishek: Avni main Abhi ko doctor ke pass le ja rahi hu...tum Jeet ka khayal rakhna..._

 _Avni: tum akele Abhi ko sambhal paoge na?...main leke jaun?..._

 _Abhishek: senior inspector Abhishek Srivastav never fails in any situation...daro mat darling...main sab kuch sambhal lunga...Abhi ko bhi sambhal lunga...tum Jeet ka dhyan rakhna...bye..._

 _Abhishek picked up Abhinash and left the house after patting Abhijeet's head twice...Avni smiled...and picked up Abhijeet and kissed his head..._

 _Two hours later..._

 _Avni was playing with Abhijeet when the telephone rang...she picked up the reciever and said..._

 _Avni: hello Avni Srivastav speaking...  
_

 _The caller: madam Abhishek sir ke car ka accident ho gaya hain...unka gadi se lorry ka aamne saamne takkar ho gaya hain...gadi puri tarah se jal gaya hain..._

 _Avni: aur woh aur unke bachcha?_

 _The caller(after a short silence): sorry madam...undono ki jali huyi body hume gadi se mila hain..._

 _Avni(dropped the reciever and shouted): NAHINNNN!..._

 _And she fell unconscious...little Abhijeet cried out even without understanding anything..._

Abhijeet removed his tears with his thumb...he continued in moist tone...

Abhijeet: maaji ne bataya ki maa uske baad mujhe leke Mumbai chali gayi...kyun ki humare jaan ko bhi khatra tha...jin logo ne dad ka accident karwaya woh log hume bhi marna chahte the...

Aditya: to main kaise bach gaya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(sighed): pata nahin Aditya...mujhe lagta hain woh log tumhe marne ke jagah kidnap karke le gaye aur kisi ko bech diya...I am sure that dad ko marne ke baad gadi mein baithake gadi ka accident...(in low painful tone)...karwa diya...

Both remained silent for sometimes...Aditya suddenly asked...

Aditya: humare maa kahan hain hain Abhijeet?

Abhijeet remained silent for a while...then bursted out in tears...Shocked Aditya immediately wrapped him in his secured shell and began to pat his back to console him...Abhijeet said in painful moist tone while sobbing...

Abhijeet: maine hi unhe maar di bhai...I have killed him...tadpa tadpa ke mara hain unhe maine...woh tarasti rahi mere munh se maa labz sunne ke liye...aur main idiot...memory loss ke wajah se unhe pehchan hi nahin paya...aur woh naraz hoke chali gayi...par unhe nahin jana tha na?...pata hain main unhe dil se apni maa maan chuka tha...bas bulane ke liye himmat juta raha tha...par unhone uska intezaar nahin kiya...mere hi karan chal basi woh...jis maa ne mujhe bachpan se ek pita aur maa dono banke pala...woh mere wajah se chal basi...par kya is mein sirf mera hi kasoor tha?...bolo na Aditya...please...

Aditya(while rubbing his back): chup ho jao bhaiya...is mein tumhara nahin balki humare naseeb ka galti tha...jis wajah se humara parivaar itne din alag rahe...jis wajah se tumhare yaddash chala gaya...usi wajah se mumma bhi chali gayi...aur woh wajah hain humare badnaseebi...use humse jo kuch bhi cheenna tha woh shayad cheen chuka hain...ab woh hume khushiya dega...shayad dena start kar chuka hain...jis wajah se humdono mil paye...

Abhijeet(with fake innocence): bhaiji ko thanks bolna chahiye hume...

Aditya: bhaiyaaaa...

Abhijeet smiled as Aditya used the term for him...Aditya said...

Aditya: main tumhe bhaiya bula sakta hu na?...

Abhijeet: nahin to kya naam se bulaoge?...manners nahin jante tum?...bado ko naam se nahin bulana chahiye...main to tumse pura PANDRAH MINUTE ka bada hu...bohot bada...samajh gaye na?

Aditya(with tease): ji bohot bade bhaiya...

Both bursted out in laughter...laughter of happiness and fulfillment...

* * *

One month later

Abhijeet was passing through the corridor when he heard Aditya's voice from his room...he was saying...

Aditya: nahin nahin use kuch shak nahin hua hain...pagal hu kya main?...tumhare bare mein use kuch bhi pata nahin hain...

Person from other side: ...

Aditya: thoda dar to lagta hi hain...cop jo tha woh...nahin nahin main bohot alert hu...use kuch bhi pata nahin lagne dunga...pakde gaya to pitayi karke mujhe maar dalega...achcha ab main rakhta hu...kahin pata na chal jaye use...

Aditya cut the call and turned...he was hell shocked to see Abhijeet behind him...he gulped down his fear...

 _ **End of the chapter**_

* * *

 **kaun hain yeh Aditya?...sach mein Abhijeet ka twin brother hain ya hain koi khatra?...kiske sath baat kar raha tha woh?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

 _Thanks to all reviews_

 _Please r and r_

 _Thanks to all who voted for me in the contest...I am just shocked to see my name there in nominations...thanx to all of you and congrats to the winners_


	10. Itni Si Hasiii

I _am just shocked to read the reviews..._

* * *

Aditya(shocked): tu...tum?...

Abhijeet(angrily): yeh kis se baat ho raha tha?

Aditya(scared): kisise bhi to nahin...

Abhijeet: achcha tumhari darling tumhara koi nahin lagti...naam kya hain us kismatwali ladki ka?...

Aditya(with hesitation): Rhia...Rhia Dubey...

Abhijeet(sternly): hmmm...achcha naam hain...(with naughtiness)...kab mila rahe ho mujhe apne bahu se?...jeth ka aashirwaad to lena hi chahiye...haina?...

Aditya jumped on him and said...

Aditya: tum...mazak ke bhi had hoti hain...

Abhijeet: aain!...is mein kaunsi mazak?...tum to usse pyar karte ho...haina?...(Aditya blushed)...achcha achcha sharmao mat...bolo kab mila rahe ho?...aur yeh mujhse kyun chapaya ja raha tha?...

Aditya: mujhe laga tha ke tum gussa ho jaoge...aur phir pitayi kar karke mujhe mar hi doge...

Abhijeet: pitayi to hogi...itni badi baat mujhse chupaya kyun?...mere bahu ke bare mein...(he picked up a pillow and hit Aditya with it)...bolo...

Aditya picked up another pillow and hit Abhijeet with it and said...

Aditya: khabardar jo aiyanda Rhia ko bahu kaha to...

Abhijeet(laughed): kahunga...hazar baar kahunga...lakh baar kahunga...BAHU...BAHU...BAHU...

Aditya again hit him with the pillow...Abhijeet too counter attacked...soon they got engaged in a pillow fighting...with loud happy screams...

Abhishek and Avni's joint photograph was smiling on the wall...

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Abhijeet and Aditya were sitting in a restuarant...waiting for Rhia to arrive... Abhijeet asked to his twin...

Abhijeet: waise karti kya hain tumhari yeh mehbooba?...

Aditya: bhaiya...tumhe maine baarbaar kaha hu ki use mere mehbooba mat kaha karo...woh to bas mere...

Abhijeet(completed): khas dost hain...haina?...

Aditya undestood that his twin brother was teasing him...he said in same tone...

Aditya: haan haan bohot khas...

Both the brothers bursted out in loud laugh...the rest people in the restuarant were starring at them due to their similar appearence...

Abhijeet and Aditya were sipping their cold coffee when they heard a middle aged man was saying to his companion...

The man: dekhlo in dono ko...jab shadi karega tab ek patni se hi dono ka hi kaam chal jayega...aur baap maa ke paise bhi bach jate hain...ek ke kapde dusre ko pehnao to koi problem hi nahin hoga...paise bhi bach jate hain kitna...Faida hi faida...bohot hi faideman rishta hain yeh judwaa bachche...

Abhijeet could not tolerate anymore...he straightly marched to their table...and shouted in anger...

Abhijeet: sale...aise aankhe phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho tumlog?...judwaa bhai dekhe nahin ho kabhi?...aur kya kaha tumlogo ne?...rishton ki keemat?...faideman rishta haan?...humlog rishte ke liye taraste hain...aur yahan tumlog rishton ka profit ya loss calculate kar rahe ho?...

The man: jo sach tha wahin to kaha...agar zyada phat phat kiya na to yahin zinda gad dunga yahin...

Abhijeet: gadke dikha...agar gad saka to gadke dikha...

Both of them stood up simultaneously...Abhijeet slapped the right one and hit the left one's neck with his fist...both of them fell on the plates from which they were having food...

Abhijeet picked up one's fork and stabbed it in...the man screamed in pain...

The man: aaah!...

Abhijeet: cheekhta kyun hain re?...tere hath mein thodi na ghausaya hain?

The man opened his eyes and discovered that the fork was there stabbed on the table...he did the greatest mistake now by considered that his opponent's target was not perfect...he stood up and tried to punch his nose...

Abhijeet bent to avoid the punch and kicked his abdomen...he hit another jaw with his elbow...now both were defeated soldier...both only joined their palms before him...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: kabhi rishton ka aapman mat karna aur unka sauda to kabhi nahin...sachche rishte ke kabhi koi keemat nahin hota...

He returned to his table...Aditya put his hand on his shoulder and said...

Aditya: calm down bhaiya...itna gussa kyun ho gaye aap?...

Abhijeet(in chewing tone): main sab seh sakta hu bhai...sirf apne rishton ki insult nahin...

Aditya patted his back and only sighed...he knew how sensitive his elder brother was towards his relations...

* * *

Rhia entered the restuarant in smart steps...she is a modern and beautiful lady clad in a three quarter jeans and butter yellow top with a long plait behind...she came in front of the brothers' table and was puzzled...she said in confused tone...

Rhia: tum dono mein se Aditya kaun hain?...

Aditya: Rhia Aditya main hu...

Abhijeet(with naughty smile): nahin nahin Rhia Aditya main hu...

Aditya(shocked): bhaiya...

Abhijeet: kya bhaiya...yeh kaisa mazak hain?...bhaiya to tum ho...

Aditya: bhaiya please...

Rhia: yeh kaisa ghatiya mazak hain?...ja rahi hu main...(turned to leave)...

Abhijeet(with hurry): are are Rhia...ruk jao behna!...Aditya to yeh hain...main to iska twin elder brother hu...Abhijeet...

Rhia: nice to meet you Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: same to you...are khadi kyun ho?...baitho na...

Rhia sat down...and looked at the twin brothers with sharp eyes...she said...

Rhia: achcha...bohot achcha...ab aap dono bataiye...aap mein se bada kaun hain...aur Aditya tum Abhijeet se mile kaise?

Aditya: kismat se itne din door rahe...kismat ne hi milwa diya...

Abhijeet: pura pandrah minute ka bada hu main...

Aditya: isliye ghar mein inhi ka raaj chalta hain...tab lagta hain ki bhagwan tumne mujhe...

Abhijeet(with excitement): duniya mein kyun bheja?

Aditya: jee nahin pandrah minute pehle kyun bheja?...judwaa mein to jo pehle paida hota hain woh chota hota hain...to main kyun nahin woh?...

Abhijeet: woh beta rote nahin na...jo ho gaya use hum kabhi badal to nahin sakte na?...achche bachche rote nahin...

Aditya(cutely): bhaiyaaa!...

Rhia was silently watching the pure love between the twins...she was happy to get such loving,caring and understanding family member like Abhijeet...now she said...

Rhia: ok ok bas bas...Aditya tum Abhijeet ko bhaiya kyun kehte ho?...bas pandrah minute ki hi to bade haina yeh?...

Abhijeet: yeh thoda sanskaari hain...(seeing Aditya's fiery glance corrected himself)...matlab maine hi inhe kaha hain...

Rhia(shook her head): very bad...this is not fair...aaj kal to ek do saal ki chote bade bhi naam se bulate hain...yahan to sirf pandrah minute ka diffrence hain...

Abhijeet(saluted her): jo hukum begam sahiba...aap hi bol dijiye ke hume kya naam use karna chahiye...kahin yeh to nahin?...(with tease)...woh ji sunte ho?...

Trio bursted out in laughter...Rhia controlled it with difficulty and said...

Rhia: no way...Abhijeet tum Aditya ko 'Adi' bolo aur Aditya tum Abhijeet ko 'Abhi' bulao...how is it?

Abhijeet got lost in memories...Abhi?...a name very close to his heart...some lines echoed his his mind...

 _ **Abhi...**_

 _ **Shopping karwao na Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi dekho aisa kuch bhi nahin hain...**_

 _ **Tum mere Abhi nahin balki ek dhokebaaz ho...**_

Abhijeet shivered remembering the last line and closed his eyes...Aditya immediately put his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet grabbed that hand tightly...

After a few minutes he calmed down...Rhia said in worried tone...

Rhia: are you ok?...sorry agar main kuch galat bol diya to...

Abhijeet: no it is ok...bas mere past ke kuch dard bhari yaadein yaad aa gaya tha...

Rhia(with concern): are you alright now?...

Abhijeet(with sweet smile): yeah sure...but Aditya you can't call me Abhi...please...

Aditya: then can I call you Jeet?...

Abhijeet: yes certainly...(in mind)...us naam pe to sirf tera haq tha na yaar...dekh apne bhai...judwaa bhai ko bhi us naam se mujhe bulane ka haq nahin diya main...(to Rhia)...tum kya karti ho Rhia?...

Rhia: mere papa ka ek assylum hain...main wahan ka doctor hu...roz do ghante wahan baithti hu...phir apni clinic mein...

Abhijeet: that's nice...

At that time a group of men burst entered the restuarant and encircled their table...Aditya with horror recognised the leader as Bhaiji...Bhaiji said in cruel tone...

Bhaiji: Aditya Srivastav aur Abhijeet Srivastav...judwaa bhai...duniya mein aaye the ek saath...jayenge bhi ek saath...aaj...(looking at Rhia)...are yeh khoobsurat chidiya kaun hain?...

Rhia(in firm tone): can not you talk politely?...you uncultured brute...

Bhaiji(super angry): humko angrezi pasand nahin...

Abhijeet(with smirk): aata to pasand hota na?...padhai likhai to pasand hain nahin...pasand hain to bus gundagardi...anpadh gawar zaleem...

Bhaiji grabbed Rhia's hand...Abhijeet was about to stand but Rhia signalled him to be quiet and said firmly...

Rhia: hath chod mera...

Bhaiji: agar nahin choda to?...

Rhia: dekhega kya karungi?

Bhaiji: haan haan dikha dikha...cheekhne ke alawa kar bhi kya sakti hain?...kamzor aurat jaat haina?...

Rhia,all of a sudden,hit his shoulder joint with her free hand's fist and next moment with a small jump,kicked his abdomen...

This incident was followed by a series of incidents...Bhaiji fell down on ground and looked at her with such an expression as if he was watching the eighth wonder of world...Abhijeet whose facial expression was hard now softened it and smiled...Aditya who had coffee cup in hand spilit half of it on the table...the rest men in Bhaiji's team looked at each other's face...Rhia said...

Rhia(in teasing smile): aur ladna hain kisiko?...

One man attacked him with a rod...Rhia bent to avoid that attack and punched his abdomen...and next moment gave a back kick on a second's abdomen...a third tried to punch her...she held the hand...twisted it and spattered him on floor by rotating him from above her head...next moment punched a fourth's nose...and with a jump kicked Bhaiji's face again...

All the men,all of a sudden,rushed out of the restuarant...Rhia sat down again...Aditya stammered...

Aditya: t...tum...i...i...itni...

Rhia: is tarah huglao mat...main karate ka state champion hu...In jaiso ko harane mein mujhe paanch minute bhi nahin lagta...

Aditya(scared): hey bhagwan bhachale mujhe...

Rhia(astronished): kyun?...kya hua?...

Aditya: jis ghar mein do do karate experts rahenge mere saath...wahan mera kya haal hone wala hain wahin soch raha tha...

Abhijeet: nahin yeh style mein socho...(dramatically)...ab tera kya hoga Kalia sorry Aditya?...

Three of them bursted into laughter burst...

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Abhijeet and Aditya entered in Dubey Mental Assylum...Rhia was showing them the patients admitted there...the treatment procedure...Abhijeet was feeling numerous stings in his heart as he too experience of living in assylum...

Rhia stopped before a cell in which only one patient was present...she pointed towards the patient who was sitting aside and said...

Rhia: yeh humare hospital ke sabse strange patient hain...yeh humesha shant hi rehte hain...inka yaaddash ja chuka hain puri tarah...par inhe beech beech mein bohot panic attack aata hain...tab violent ho jate hain bohot zyada...otherwise he is a loving person...

In the meantime...the person with long hairs and beard came and stood in front of the gate of the cell...he looked at the twin brothers and forwarded his hand with a polite...

Patient: khush raho beta...

Aditya held the hand he had forwarded with sympathy...Abhijeet was only starring towards him...all of a sudden he closed his eyes and fell unconscious...

End of the chapter

* * *

 **kya hua hain Abhijeet ko?...achanak behosh kyun ho gaya woh?...tabiyat theek haina?...koi beemari to nahin hua?...ya phir...us patient se kuch relation hain kya is ghatna ka?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

 **Rhia kaise lagi surprise?long review please...**

* * *

 _I am just shocked to read the reviews...bechara Aditya...woh apni mehbooba se baat kar raha tha aur aaplog use villain thehraye...hehe..._

dear guest: maine aapke wish puri kar di...

 _Jinlogo ne mere os pe review kiye thanks to them...but missed some of my regular reviewers like Zebadi,Anam Abhi's fan,Shambhavi,Dhara etc a lot and was happy to see new reviewers...thank you..._

Dear guest reviewer: no Abhijeet is not always perfect...none and noting can be cent percent perfect...but he was not all alone guilty...others were wrong too...

Please r and r

I want at least 20 reviews to give the next chapter...

Guest reviewers...please akkudi ke story ke tarah mere story mein bhi koi nickname ya signature ka use kare...hume reply dene mein asani hoti...please?


	11. Papa Kehte Hain

_Sirf do reviewers ne hi sahi guess kiya hain...uska name last me bataungi..._

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL...MY APA MY JAAN**_

* * *

Rhia held Abhijeet and checked his pulse...Aditya,with extreme tensed face,came beside them...he asked in anxious tone...

Aditya: Rhia Jeet thik haina?

Rhia: yeh to behosh ho gaya...kamzori hoga shayad...khana peena thik se nahin karta kya?...

Aditya: to kya ise bhookha rakhta hu main?...

Rhia: off!...chalo uthao ise...mere cabin tak le chalo...wahan bed hain...wahan laita do...phir ek baar check up karungi...

Aditya with difficulty picked up Abhijeet in his arms and carried him to Rhia's cabin...Rhia followed him silently...

* * *

Rhia checked Abhijeet and looked at Aditya with shocked expression over her face...she asked...

Rhia: ek baat batao Aditya...Abhijeet ko kisi baat ki koi tension hain kya?...

Aditya: tension?...nahin to...kyun?...

Rhia: iska brain at present bohot hi zyada stressed hain...so blood pressure bhi high balki bohot high hain...isi wajah se yeh behosh hua hain...

Aditya: what?...stress?...kaisa stress?

Rhia: wah!...uske saath tum rehte ho...aur puch mujhe rahe ho?...

Aditya: par woh to subah se bilkul thik hi tha...aise achanak...mujhe kuch samajh nahin aa raha...ab kya kiya jaye?

Rhia: philhal uska hosh mein aane ka intezaar...then you will have to dig into his mind...hume pata lagana hoga what is there in his mind...what is bothering him so much...

Aditya sighed and nodded...

* * *

 **one hour later...**

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and sat up with a jerk remembering what was he upto?...Aditya was sitting near him...he stood up...came to him and said...

Aditya: kya hua tha Jeet?...tum behosh kyun ho gaye the?...

Abhijeet: Adi...yaar woh aadmi...woh kahan hain?...

Aditya: woh apni cell mein hain Jeet...kyun?

Abhijeet: Adi mujhe lagta hain ki...mujhe lagta hain ki...

Aditya: kya lagta hain?...bolo na Jeet?...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin...Rhia kahan hain yaar?

At that moment Rhia entered the room with...

Rhia: main yahan hu...Abhijeet ab kaise ho?...

Abhijeet: thik hu ab main...par woh aadmi?...

Rhia: woh pichle bees saal se yahin hain...bachpan se unhe yahan dekh rahi hu main...unpe bohot torture kiya gaya tha bohot saal pehle...(Abhijeet shivered)...electric shocks...mental torture...bohot kuch...woh bhi bohot saalon se...inhi ka effect hain...inka yaddash pura ja chuka hain...par shayad un sab terrible yaadon ke saaya inka brain pe hain...jo beech beech mein thoda saaf hoke inhe dard deta hain...isliye inhe panic attack aata hain...tab hi violent hote hain woh...par tum yeh sab kuch kyun puch rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: main unhe thik karna chahta hu...

Aditya: baat kya hain Jeet?...tum jante ho unhe?...

Abhijeet(astronished): tum nahin jante?...

Aditya: nahin...

Rhia: aur tum kyun unhe thik karne ke liye itna kyun soch rahe ho?...unka thik hone ke chance bohot hi kam hain...

Abhijeet: nahin...yeh nahin ho sakta...kabhi nahin...

Rhia: lagta hain tum jante ho unhe?

Aditya: par hain kaun woh?

Abhijeet: WOH HUMARE PAPA HAIN...SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHISHEK SRIVASTAV...

A lightning crashed in the room...Aditya stammered...

Aditya: pa...pya...

Abhijeet: papya nahin papa...humare papa...samjhe tum?

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **at 9:30am**

Abhijeet entered his father's cell and looked at him...Abhishek was sitting on bed...he too looked at him...he had pure love in those eyes...Abhijeet knelt in front of him and said...

Abhijeet(with pure love): papa...

Abhishek(confused): kaun papa?...

Abhijeet: aap...mere papa...aapka beta Abhijeet yaad hain aapko?...aur Aditya...sorry Abhinash?...

Abhishek felt dizzy...his faded out memories began to revolve around him...and his surrounding became black...he felt a stining terrible pain in his head and became violent...he stood up with a jerk...and shouted...

Abhishek: NAHINNNN!...KUCH YAAD NAHIN HAIN MUJHE...CHALE JAO YAHAN SE...I SAY GET LOST...

Abhijeet did not obey him...he knew what was the pain of forgetting everything...and how one felt when he could not remember anything...he said in calm tone...

Abhijeet: please dad kuch yaad karne ki koshish...

He stopped with a tight slap on his left cheek...Abhishek shouted...

Abhishek: KUCH YAAD NAHIN AATA MUJHE...BHOOL CHUKA HU MAIN SAB KUCH...KYUN PARESHAN KAR RAHE HO MUJHE?...CHALE JAO YAHAN SE...JAO...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): nahin jaunga main...pehle aap mere baat sunenge phir main jaunga...

Abhishek,in anger,began to beat him madly...Abhijeet did not protest...he silently got beaten and obviously got injured...his lips got raptured...and blood began to flow from there...but Abhishek did not stop...now Abhijeet's wallet fell on the floor as his head collided with wall with a kick received from his father in waist...before falling unconscious...he whispered...

Abhijeet: aap...mere pita...ho...isliye...aapke...upar...haath...nahin...uthaya...love...you...dad...

Abhijeet fell unconscious...Abhishek picked up the wallet and threw it towards him...all of a sudden his gaze was attracted by a photograph in Abhijeet's wallet...he picked it up...

* * *

Aditya turned towards Rhia and said in anxious tone...

Aditya: hume Jeet ko akela papa ke pass bhejna nahin chahiye tha...tumne hi to kaha tha na ki woh bohot violent ho jate hain...woh use zyada chot na pahucha de...

Rhia: unhe thik karne ka yahin ek tareeka hain Aditya...humne plan to yahin kiye the na...woh thik ho jayenge...unke past se related insan ya cheez hi unke maan mein unke past ke locked yaadon ko nikal sakta hain...woh ek shock trigger banega...

At that moment they heard Abhishek's painful scream...a heart touching scream...they looked at each other and they rushed to his cell...

Reaching there they saw an unbeleivable scene...Abhijeet was lying unconscious aside and Abhishek was sitting on his knees...near him...covering his face with palms...shivering...

They rushed into the cabin...Aditya bent over Abhijeet and tried him to bring back in his senses by patting his cheeks...Rhia went to Abhishek and called in scare...

Rhia: chachaji!...

Abhishek looked up towards her...and said in full normal tone and style...

Abhishek: main kabse yahan hu?...kitne saalon se?...

Rhia: lagbhag bees saalon se...

Abhishek(shocked): bees saal!...

Suddenly his gaze was attracted by twin brothers...Abhijeet was gaining back his sense...Aditya was looking towards his brother anxiously...Abhishek went to them and put his hand on Abhijeet's cheek...and said with love...

Abhishek: Abhijeet...Abhijeet beta...

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk...and tried to sit up...Aditya supported him...Abhijeet sat up and said with a teary smile...

Abhijeet: papa!...

Abhishek(with tears): beta!...

Abhijeet: papa hum...papa...(pointing at Aditya)...yeh Abhinash hain...par ab iska naam Aditya hain...yaad haina aapko?...

Abhishek nodded with tears and pulled his twin sons into a warm and soothing hug...Rhia only smiled with teary eyes...trio's eyes were overflooded with tears...

* * *

 **two weeks later...**

Abhijeet entered his father's room with tension and hurry and announced...

Abhijeet: papa...Aditya ka accident ho gaya hain...

Abhishek(jumped up): kya?...kaise?

Abhijeet(with anger): kya hoga?...janab full speed mein drive kar rahe the...takkar mar diya ek road divider mein...

Abhishek(raised his hand): Jeet...gussa mat karo...hume hospital jana hoga sabse pehle...Lifeline hospital mein admit hain...wahan se call aaya tha...

Abhijeet silently followed him...even in this age also...he was afraid of his father...

* * *

They reached to Lifeline Hospital and after asking in reception,went to Dr. Ahuza's cabin to meet him...Dr. Ahuza told them to sit...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: doctor ab kaisa hain mera bhai Aditya?...woh thik to haina?...

Dr. Ahuza: jee haan bilkul thik hain...hosh nahin aaya tha abhi tak...par aa jayega do teen ghante mein...he will be discharged soon...

Abhishek(relaxed): thank you doctor...thank you very much for saving my son's life...thanks a lot...

Dr. Ahuza: thank you mujhe nahin us insaan se kahiye jisne unhe yahan laya tha...unhe blood bhi unhone hi diya tha...you should be grateful to that person...not to me...

Abhijeet: waise woh hain kahan?...

Dr. Ahuza: I.C.U ke bahar...

Abhijeet: aur woh hain kaun?...

Dr. Ahuza: ek CID officer...

End Of The Chapter

* * *

 **kaun hain yeh CID officer?...Abhijeet janta hain ise? ya phir hain yeh koi anjaana?...kya hoga aage?...kya mod aayega Abhijeet ke life mein?...**

* * *

 _Jo log story mein CID ya Daya ko miss kar rahe hain...unke liye happy news...agle chapter se CID team will be back..._

* * *

next chapter will be after at least 20 reviews...missed Abhigyaan and Priya in this chapter...

Please r and r

The two correct guessers are cutttie pari and Dhara Prajapati...


	12. Naya Adhyay

_**Answer the question at last please...**_

* * *

 _ **4 Years Later...**_

 _(_ based on recent episode saza-e-maut)  


Daya was sitting in his chair silently...secretly turning the pages of an album consisting duo photographs...and wiping his tears...

He turned another page...another sweet moment of his life with his buddy...they were wrapping each other in a warm side hug and were having a happy smile on lips...

A painful drop of tear fell on the photo and he hugged the album near his heart...he said in mind...

Daya: chaar saal...chaar saal ho gaye hain yaar tumhe mile huye...ab kya tumhe mere yaad nahin aata hain?...shayad nahin...isliye to ek baar bhi contact karne ki koshish nahin kiya...achcha kiya yaar...shayad main isike layek hu...utni asani se satrah saal ke vishwas tod jo diya tha...par tumhe nahin lagta ki ab saza thoda zyada ho gaya hain?...

ACP Pradyuman entered the main hall of bureau with tired,slow and silent steps...he noticed Daya and then the album in his hands and stopped...his eyes became teary remembering his elder son...who had left them...somewhere due to their...specially his fault...

He went to his younger son...and put his hand on his shoulder...Daya grabbed his palm tightly and closed his eyes tightly...and pressed his lips against each other to gulp down the ball of pain and tears which was struck in his throat...Pradyuman silently continued to console his son until Daya said in painful tone...

Daya: woh wapas kyun nahin aata sir?...kya woh hume yaad nahin karta ab?...koi aur mil gaya kya sir use jo use humse bhi zyada pyar karta hain?...uska aapne mil gaye kya?...kahan hoga woh aaj?...

Pradyuman: kyun aaj bhi tum un sab yaadon mein dube rehte ho Daya?...Abhijeet jahan bhi hoga khush hi hoga na...tabhi to woh yahan wapas nahin aata...bohot dukh saha tha usne jane se pehle...jane ke liye majboor ho gaya tha woh...shayad ab khush hain apni zindagi mein...piche chodna chahta hain apni beete huye kaal ko...hume bhi use apni life mein khush rehne dena chahiye...haina?

Daya only nodded...Pradyuman returned to his rough and tough ACP entity and said...

Pradyuman: utho Daya chalo...hum HQ ke aage hazira dena hain...jawab dena hain ki kyun humne protocol toda?...

Daya: kyun toda?...

Pradyuman(shocked): Dayaa!...

Daya: sir...you should not have done so...rule to rule hota haina?...

Pradyuman: mere liye mere officer ke jaan kisi bhi protocol se bada tha...maine jo bhi kiya sahi kiya...aur mujhe aafsos nahin hain aapne kiye par...samjhe?...ab chalo...

* * *

Daya and ACP were sitting before HQ members along with DIG sir,DCP Chitrolle...DIG sir said...

DIG: ACP Pradyuman aur Senior Inspector Daya...aap dono ne jo Makrand ke phansi ko kuch der ke liye rukwake jo protocol toda hain uska koi safai dena chahenge?...

ACP: sir hum mante hain ki humne protocol toda hain...shayad kanoon ke nazar mein humne galti kiya...par iske piche ek wajah hain...

DCP(sarastically): wah!...wah!...wajah hain...kya wajah jan sakte hain hum?...

DIG: aap chup rahiye DCP Chitrolle... ACP Pradyuman you may proceed...

ACP: wajah hain mera yeh officer Daya...jo ek bahadur aur jahabaaz cop hain...jiski jaan bachane ke liye mujhe yeh kadam uthana pada...aur kuch bachcho ko unlogo ne bandhak banake rakha tha...

DIG: in that case you could have taken our help...but you were extremely wrong to take step of yourself own...

ACP: we are extremely sorry sir...

DCP: sorry?...sirf sorry?...sorry bolne se sab kuch theek ho jayega?...

DIG(in extreme anger): aap chup rahiye DCP Chitrolle... CID ke handle karne ki responsibility aapke upar tha...aur aapko pata bhi nahin chala ki yeh log kya karte phir rahe hain?...kaisa head hain aap?...aur haan...suna hain ki aap CID officers ko pareshan karte hain...unke kaam mein rukavat bante hain...yahan tak ki unke personal taud pe tane tak dete hain?...may I know why?...yeh CID ka job humara profession hain and you are not allowed to hurt or insult anyone in personal basis...

DCP(stammered): sir...main to bas...

DIG(with anger): koi safai nahin chahiye...aap ko bhi punishment milega for your nasty behaviour towards the CID team...they are your juniors not your slaves so that you will taunt them all the day long...

ACP sir and Daya were smiling secretly even in this hard time too...due to the insult of DCP sir...DIG sir said...

DIG: ab aaplog bahar jaiye...main aur yeh sare members ab thoda discuss karenge ki aaplogo ko kya saza deni chahiye...DCP Chitrolle aap bhi jaiye...

Three of them came out from the meeting hall silently...with sighs...

* * *

DCP was pacing up and down in the waiting hall while the rest two was sitting with down head...suddenly he shouted...

DCP: tumlogo ke karnamo ke wajah se aaj mujhe itna sunna pada...chodunga nahin kisiko bhi main...ek ek ko dekh lunga...

ACP: pehle khud ki fikar kijiye aap...fir dekhna humlogo ko...

DCP: yeh us DIG ko kisne kaha ki main tumlogo ko tang karta hu ya taunt karta hu?...kisne kaha?...chodunga nahin use main...

Daya was about to say something when one of the attendant came out and said...

Attendant: DIG sir ne aap teeno ko andar bulaya hain...ek saath...

The three cops entered the meeting hall and looked at the HQ members...they were internally scared to see the hard faces of the HQ members especially of DIG sir...DIG sir said in serious tone...

DIG: humne bohot discuss kiya ke CID ke sath kya karna chahiye...humari sympathi aaplogo ke saath hi hain par rule is rule...chahe kuch bhi ho aaplogo ko protocol todna nahin chahiye tha...

ACP: we are sorry for that...

DIG: in other cases...we should have suspended you or directly fired you out but in this case...circumstances were against you...so we will give you a light punishment...

ACP: thank you sir...

DIG: so according to punishment...Daya jo ab ek senior inspector hain will be demotioned to inspector post...Pradyuman jo ab ACP CID Mumbai hain will be demotioned to senior inspector post...and Shamsher Chitrolle jo ab DCP CID Mumbai hain will be demotioned to ACP CID Mumbai...

Three of them said nothing but released a painful sigh...

DIG: and to supervise you...a new DCP will be appointed above you...the new DCP will visit CID bureau tomorrow morning sharp at nine am...

* * *

 **next morning**

 **at 8:50am**

ACP Chitrolle turned towards the rest team and shouted...

ACP: tum logo ne mere khilaaf jo sazish kiya hain...unki saza tumlogo ko milega...ek ek ko nikal dunga CID se...

Pradyuman: sir humne kuch bhi nahin kiya hain...us naya DCP pata nahin kaisa hoga...aapse bhi bura na hua to hi behtar...

A voice came from the door as...

The voice(dramatically): burai to kabhi bhi kahin bhi aa sakta hain...koi rok nahin sakta burai ko...hello I am your new DCP...

ACP turned to watch the person and startled...he could only say...

ACP: tum?...

The person: tum nahin aap?...senior hu tumse main...

End Of The Chapter

* * *

 **kaun hain yeh new DCP?...aur uska yeh words ka kya matlab ki 'burai to kabhi bhi kahin bhi aa sakta hain'?...kahin yeh Abhijeet to nahin?...how will be the new DCP?...kyun Chitrolle use dekhke chauk gaya?...**

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit confusing for you all...but trust me it is a very important chapter for the story...a turning point linking Mumbai and Lucknow families of Abhijeet...

Mujhe ek baat bataiye...

Mujhe yeh story ek hi rakhni chahiye ya sequeal mein baatna chahiye?...

Aaplog jo chahte hain...uske liye mere khayal se sequel mein baatna hi achcha hain...duo milap chahiye na?...Rest decision is yours...

Missed a lot of regular reviewers and was happy to meet a lot of new reviewers...hoping to have the review of ADITYAN...

Thanks a lot to all reviewers

Please r and r


	13. Inteqaam Ki Ghadi

___**HAPPY NEW YEAR!...**_

Aditya Adi-tere review ko miss kiya...par tere liye yeh surprise...mujhe pitna mat...

* * *

The new DCP entered the main hall of the bureau with smart steps...ACP was starring at the person with wide eyes...DCP looked at him and said...

DCP: kya?...yeh aankhe phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho?...

ACP: tum to...mera matlab hain aap to...aap to ek ladki hain...

DCP(smiled with tease): kyun ACP Chitrolle?...ek ladki ka subordinate banke kaam karne se aapke izzat chala jayega?...agar aisa hain to samajh lijiye ki aapki izzat to gaya...(in cruel tone)...kyunki ab aapko mere under hi kaam karna padega...nahin bach payenge aap mere haathon se...

ACP: main...main resign kar dunga...

DCP: resign karne ke liye regsignation letter accepted hona chahiye...aapka head main hu...aur main aapka koi bhi letter accept nahin karnewali...na resignation letter na transfer aaplication...dekhti hu ab aap kya karte hain...

ACP: aap bhul rahi hain DCP sahiba ki aapke upar bhi koi hain...DIG sir...main unke pass jaunga...

DCP(with smirk): jane ki kya zaroorat?...mobile haina aapke pass?...nikaliye aur call kijiye...zara main bhi dekhu kya kya karte aap?...

ACP with a grumbling face got busy to dial DIG sir's office's landline...Pradyuman and Daya was smiling to see the harassment of Chitrolle by a girl...sorry the new DCP...

Chitrolle dialled the number and made a call...after getting response from the other side...he said...

Chitrolle: hello I am DCP...sorry ACP Chitrolle speaking from CID bureau...may I talk to DIG sir please?...

Secretary: one minute please...

Chitrolle held the line and threw an angry glance on the new DCP i.e. A smart woman clad in brown full sleeve formal shirt and blue jeans with her shoulder length black silky hairs with chocolaty complexion and brown large eyes...

After a while DIG sir held the line and said...

DIG: hello DIG Reddy speaking...

Chitrolle: hello sir...good morning...sir main resign karna chahta hu...

DIG: may I know why?...

Chitrolle: due...due to some personal reasons...

DIG(super angry): shut up Chitrolle...mujhe pehle hi pata tha ki tum kuch aisa hi karoge...itna ego!...woh bhi male ego...I will not tolerate it...DCP Kulkarni ne mujhe pehle hi warn ki thi...aaj tumne saabit bhi kar diya...

Chitrolle: sir aap mujhe galat samajh rahe hain...

DIG: shut up Chitrolle...tumhare personal reason achchi tarah se samajh raha hu main...tum apne male ego ke wajah se ms. Kulkarni,jo ek ladki hain,unke under kaam nahin karna chahte hain...haina?...agar tum phir kabhi aisa kiya na to direct enquiry bitha dunga main tumhare khilaaf...

The line got disconnected...Chitrolle disappointedly put the mobile in his pocked and looked at ms. Kulakarni i.e. The new DCP who was watching him with a teasing smile on his lips...finally she said...

Kulkarni: ho gaya tamasha khatam?...ab main apna pehchaan karwao?...

He only nodded...she looked at the rest cops i.e. Purvi,Freddy and Pankaj who were looking at her and said...

Kulkarni: saamne jab senior hoti hain...tab seat se khada hone ki tameez nahin hain tumlogo mein?...

They silently stood up...she smiled at them and said...

Kulkarni: good!...let me introduce myself...I am Ms. Aarzoo Kulkarni...(in chewing tone)tumlogo ki new DCP...samjhe?...(dramatically)...log kehte ke main buri ho...main janti hu main buri hu...bohot buri hu...aur is burai ke jaal mein tum sab phansoge...samjhe?...

She looked at the team with sharp gaze...and said...

Aarzoo: rukiye...ab main koshis karti hu aaplogo ko pehchanne ki...(went to Chitrolle)...aap Shamsher Chitrolle hain...(with tease)...jinhe CID nahin circus mein job karna chahiye tha...goli ke awaz se darnewale ek mahan veer hain aap...aapka sirf ek hi kaam hain...is team ko pareshan karna...aur officers ko personal basis pe taunt karna...aur emotionally torture karna...haina?

Chitrolle tried to say something but she raised her hand to stop him...she went to Pradyuman and said...

Aarzoo: ACP sorry senior inspector Pradyuman...aapko CID mein nahin...school ke headsir ke job karna chahiye tha...humesha kadak mizaz...aap apne officers ko kath ki gudiya samajhte hain...jinhe aap kabhi bhi insult kar sakte hain...aur uske baad ek mamooli sa sorry...kabhi kabhi...nahin nahin zyadatar cases mein woh bhi nahin...aapko apne officers humesha gunehgaar lagta hain...aapko officers aapke liye bina jaan ke gudiya hain...jinpe aap kabhi bhi ilzaam laga sakta hain...aur last mein sirf ek line kehte hain...mujhe tumpe pura vishwas tha...par...(with tease)...par kaam ke waqt par vishwas ud jata hain...haina?

Pradyuman only lowered his head down...indeed he had no words to protest with...Aarzoo went in front of Daya and said...

Aarzoo: inspector Daya...a dashing handsome youth!...to bataiye kaise hain aap?...

Daya: aapse matlab?...main jaisa bhi rahu us mein aapka kya?...

Aarzoo(in angry chewing tone): apna had paar mat kijiye inspector Daya...bhuliye mat ki aap apne senior se baat kar rahe hain...izzat aur tameez se baat kijiye...

Daya(super angry): aap mujhe tameez mat sikhaiye...ACP sorry Senior Inspector sir se umar mein kitni choti hain aap...phir bhi aapne unke saath kitni badtameezi se baat ki...agar aap mere senior aur mainly ek aurat na hoti to abhi aapki baal pakadke unse maafi mangwata main...sabke saamne...

Aarzoo(pretended to be shocked): haan!...yahan pe sabke saamne maafi manga jata hain kya?...maine to suna tha yahan insult sabke saamne kiya jata hain...aur maafi akele mein maanga jata hain...ab kya kare?...khud ki izzat to bohot keemti hota haina aur dusro ki izzat ka to koi keemat hota hain nahin...  
Aur rahi baat umar ki...arre!...maine to suna hain ki yahan umar ya post kisika bhi koi dhyan nahin rakha jata jab koi ilzaam lagta hain to...aur aaj aap mujhe nyay ka path padha rahe hain...wonderful...waise aapne bataya nahin kaise hain aap?...

Daya(in silent tone): theek hu...

Aarzoo(smiled): very good...(went to Purvi)...inspector Purvi...I am a big fan of yours...sach mein tum jaisi ladkiya jitni zyada force join karegi...utna hi zyada samaj ke maan se yeh galat theory hategi ki ladkiya ladko se piche hain...good...keep it up...

Purvi: thank you madam...

Aarzoo(in hard tone): bas ek baat...khud sahi galat mein fark pehchanna sikho...aur aapno pe vishwas karna sikho...aur agar(throwing an angry glance on the senior trio)...agar koi senior tumhe galti karne ki order de raha hain...to uske khilaaf jane se daro mat...hum sach ko adarsh manke unhe follow karne ke liye cop bane hain...apni seniors ke order ke kathputli banne ke liye nahin...

She turned to Freddy and Pankaj and said in same voice...

Aarzoo: Freddy aur Pankaj...yahin advice tumlogo ko bhi follow karna chahiye...be a human being with own intelligence and judgement power...not a machine or robot working under someone else's order...aur...(winking)...aatmao se daro mat...aatma nahin hoti hain...samjhe?

She moved to Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika who were standing aside silently...she looked at Dr. Salunkhe and said...

Aarzoo: Dr. R. P. Salunkhe...aap to ek genius hain...kya deemag paya hain aapne...forensic science ka jeeta jagta wikipedia hain aap...(in sharp tone)...kaash aapke jaban bhi thoda meetha hota...pata chala hain ki is umar mein bhi hair implant karwake girlfriend rakhte hain...par suna hain aapko to bachcho ki pyar bardash hi nahin hota hain...haina?...aapko to kisi hostel mein warden ka naukri karna chahiye tha...jab chahe tab irritated attitude dikhate hain...koi ehsaan kar rahe hain aap postmorterm ya tests wagera karke?...yahin aapka kaam hain aur at month ending you get an amount of wages for that...

Tarika: aap kaun hain?...aur humare bare mein itna sab kuch kaise janti hain?...aap to yahan nayi nayi aayi haina?...

Aarzoo: main?...main to ek aisi ladki hu jiski rag rag mein burai ka zeher faila hua hain...aur dil mein hain aag...par aapke dil mein kya hain Dr. Tarika?...sorry kya tha?...suna hain aapne aapni hi pyar ke saath dhokha kia tha...

Tarika: nahin...nahin kia tha maine uske saath dhokha...main to saath de hi rahi thi...par achanak sir aake sab kuch barbaad kar dia...

Aarzoo(sarastically): ohho!...maine to naam bhi nahin liya aur gussa aa gaya?...gehra pyar tha shayad

Tarika: just shut up!

Aarzoo: kyun shut up!...sach dil mein kaante ke tarah chubi hain...haina?...tumlogo ko to apni aapno ki fikar hain nahin...par mujhe hain...

She then returned to the middle and said...

Aarzoo: Arzoo Kulkarni naam hain mera...tum jaiso ko dheet karna achche se aata hain mujhe...main bas mauke ke talash mein thi...ki kab main yahan appoint hongi...dekha aaj ho bhi gayi...ab aap mein se koi bhi nahin bachenge...badle ki aag apni dil mein hain...main badla leke rahungi...

She entered her cabin and closed the door...a flower bouquet was there on the table...she picked it up and took out a welcome note in it...she looked at it and said...

Aarzoo: welcome...(with smirk)...tumlogo ko nahin pata ki mere roop mein tumlog ek zehreeley nagin ko welcome kar rahe ho...main nafrat karti hu tumlogo se...aur is nafrat ke aag tumlogo ko jalake rak kar degi...tumlogo ne mere bhai saza diye the na...ab main tumlogo ko saza dungi...badla leke rahungi...tadpa tadpake aisi halat karungi ke tumlog maut ki bheekh mangoge par maut nahin milega...mere bhai ke qaatil!...

End of the chapter...

* * *

 **kaun hain yeh Aarzoo?...aur kyun chahti hain yeh inteqaam?...sach mein burai faili nagin hain ya hain majboor?...kya musibat aa raha hain CID team pe?...Abhijeet kaise judega CID se phir se?...**

* * *

 _DCP matlab mard hona zaroori nahin hain...aur aaplog?...koi Abhijeet aur koi Abhishek...hahahaha..._

Meri badi nani hospital mein hain...isliye main thoda busy hu...shayad regular update nahin de paun...isliye main new year gift ka os complete nahin ho paya...so as penalty main one by one sari episode pe os likhungi...khush?

Thanks to all reviews

please r and r


	14. Yeh Kya Hua?

_**One month later**_...

Aarzoo threw down a bundle of papers on her table and shouted...

Aarzoo: har saboot...har gawa sirf ek taraf hi ishara kar raha hain...ACP Chitrolle gaddar hain...bech diya hain woh aapne imaan ko...apne desh ko...dushmano ke hatho...Purvi phone lagao unhe...abhi ke abhi...

Purvi tried his number for sometimes but he never received any call...she said with disappointment...

Purvi: no madam...he is not receiving any call...perhaps he is busy...

Aarzoo: busy my foot!...baithe honge kahin chupke...baatein to itni lambi chauri karta hain...aur kaam ke time...ekdum bheegi billi ban jate hain...

The rest cops only sighed...yes she was right...while investigating a case of terrorist attack...all evidences they found were indicating towards ACP Chitrolle only...prooving him guilty...and he himself was missing...thus making the doubt on him stronger...

Aarzoo was pacing up and down in the bureau hall...all of a sudden she turned towards the rest cops and shouted...

Aarzoo: ab khade khade mera munh kya dekh rahe hain aaplog?...jaiye...jake apna kaam kijiye...GET LOST I SAY!...

The team sighed and followed her order...while leaving Daya whispered in Pradyuman's ears...

Daya: badi daredevil ladki hain yeh sir...jab se aayi hain humari khas kar us Chitrolle ki naak mein dum karke rakhi hain...

Pradyuman: jaban to dekho...lagta hain ek katori laal mirch roz kachcha khati hain...badi tez aurat hain...

Daya: haan sir...bilkul teekhi mirchi...(in lost tone)...Abhi hota to bohot jamta uska iske saath...use bhi aisi ladki hi pasand tha na?...

Pradyuman sighed and gave a pat on his younger son's arm...Daya understood that he had hurt his father figure unintentionally by taking the name of Abhijeet...he knew that his sir would never be able to forgive himself for whatever he had done with his elder son...he was still dying in this guilt and the whole situation was too suffocating for him...so he said in low tone...

Daya: I am sorry sir...main aapko hurt nahin karna chahta tha...sorry...

Pradyuman: nahin beta it is ok...galti kiya to saza bhi to milna chahiye na?...(in painful tone)...saza hi to kat raha hu na?...pichle chaar saal se...ghut ghut ke jeene ki saza...

* * *

Aarzoo was passing through the corridor beside the forensic lab when she heard dr. Salunkhe's voice...he was talking with someone over phone...she heard he was saying...

Dr. Salunkhe: arey ACP sahab pareshan mat hona...aur koi na de par main aapke saath dunga...us do kauri ki ladki ka aukat hi kya hain aap jaise senior officer ka saamna karne ka...kal ki aayi huyi ladki hain woh...aap befikar reh sakte hain...achcha mujhe aapse milna hain...bataiye kahan milna hain aapko?...

ACP Chitrolle: ...

Dr. Salunkhe: thik hain...sunshine cafe mein na?...main pahuch jaunga...saat baje na?...achcha ab main phone rakhta hu warna kahin woh zaleem ladki sun na le...aap befikar rahiye...

Aarzoo once peeped inside and took a look of dr. Salunkhe who had got busy in his work again...she left silently...

* * *

Dr. Salunkhe sat before ACP Chitrolle in the sunshine cafe and said...

Dr. Salunkhe: boliye Chitrolle sahab...aise kyun bulawaya hain aap mujhe?...

Chitrolle: Salunkhe mere madad kar do...woh zaleem ladki mere piche padi huyi hain...woh mujhe saza dilwake hi chodegi...mujhe bachalo...kahin bina galti kiye hi mujhe phansi na charna padh jaye...

dr. Salunkhe was about to say something when a lady voice from mear interrupted him with...

Voice: kyun mere pujyanya ACP Chitrolle sahab?...maut se dar lagta hain?...

Both of them,with their horror,turned to discover Aarzoo standing there with Pankaj beside her...Dr. Salunkhe stammered...

dr. Salunkhe: a..aap...y...yahan?

Aarzoo(with smirk): maine suna aap lab mein chupke chupke baatein kar rahe the...milne ka plan bana rahe the yahan...mujhe laga ki aapki girlfriend hoga...oh god!...par yahan pe to yeh the...humare mujrim...thank you doctor sahab for helping us...Pankaj...

Pankaj: yes madam...

Aarzoo(pointed towards Chitrolle): arrest him...

Pankaj(shocked): madam!...

Aarzoo(in anger): kya madam?...(handed a handcuff to him)...tie him and bring him to the bureau...it is an order...

Pankaj went to ACP Chitrolle...grabbed his hands and tied the handcuffs slowly...he once looked around...all the people present in the cafe were looking at them...yes only them...Aarzoo too noticed it and closed her eyes once as if to calm herself down...then ordered in formal tone...

Aarzoo: le chalo inhe...chaliye doctor sahab aap ko bhi jana hoga...

They came out from the cafe and noticed some media people with camera were standing outside...clicking photos and broadcasting the exclusive news of the arrest of ACP Chitrolle...Aarzoo once smirked and got into their car to drive off...

Suddenly Chitrolle shivered remembering something...a very old memory...a cafe...a blamed senior inspector...his lady love a forensic doctor...he himself...a junior lady inspector..those handcuffs...those insults...aaah!

* * *

Aarzoo once looked at ACP Chitrolle's face...it was an insulted face and was full of pain and shame...she smiled and asked...

Aarzoo: to bataiye Chitrolleji...aapne gaddari kyun kiya apne desh se?...sharam nahin aaya aapko?...apne hi desh ke sath gaddari karte huye?...

Chitrolle: maine koi gaddari nahin kiya desh se...

Aarzoo(shouted in anger): PHIR SE JHOOTH...aisa lag raha hain ki aapko hospital le jake sach bolne ka injection lagwana padega...

Chitrolle was stunned to hear this...a sentence...a very old sentence...spoken by him long four years ago...came to his mind...

 **Abhijeet to hospital jake yaaddash ke injection lagwana padega...**

So much similarity!...that pain...that poison...that hatred...everything was similar but the difference was much...that day he had spoken that words to someone and today he was spoken to...

Aarzoo looked at him with sharp gaze for a while then said...

Aarzoo: chaliye aapse baad mein puchti hu...doctor sahab aap bataiye...aap kyun gaye the unke madad karne?...

Dr. Salunkhe: kyunki main unhe begunaah manta hu...I wanted to support him...got it?...

Aarzoo: kis basis pe aap inhe support karenge?...hain koi saboot?...hain koi gawa?...jo inhe begunaah saabit kar sake...nahin na?...to...

Dr. Salunkhe: mujhe unpe yakeen hain...woh jaise bhi hain...par imaandar hain...

Aarzoo(in sharp tone): lagta hain aapko CID se transfer karwana padega...mujhe lagta hain ki...aap ek aise sare huye phal hain jinhe achche phalo ke saath ek dibbe mein rakhne se sare ke sare phal sar jayega...

Dr. Salunkhe was stunned to hear the comment...he had never expected to hear all these after such a glorious career...sara huya phal?...rotten fruit?...he looked at her face and suddenly shivered remembering a sentence...a very old sentence...spoken by him...

 **Abhijeet ek aisi gandi machli hain jo puri talab ko ganda kar dega...**

Pradyuman was looking all these silently but he could tolerate no more...he shouted...

Pradyuman: bas kijiye madam...kab se dekh raha hu aap hum sab ki insult kar rahe hain...post nahin to at least umar ka to rihaaz kijiye...

Aarzoo: kyun?...aaplogo ke yahan to umar to kya...post ka bhi rihaaz kiya nahin jata...koi junior officer sirf shak ke basis pe senior officer se argue karta hain...khule aam arrest karta hain...insult karta hain...yahan to pukhta saboot hain...aur main aaplogo ke senior bhi hu...to problem kya hain?...aur ab mujhe lagne laga hain main shayad apni life ka sabse badi galti kar rahi hu...aap pe bharosa karke...mujhe to samajhna chahiye tha ki aap inlogo bachane ke try karenge...aapke liye apne juniors kabhi vishwas ke kaabil hote nahin hain...par apne best friend pe to vishwas karenge hi...

Pradyuman was just left speechless hearing that...but he could not deny her words...only a sentence came to his mind...

 **Tumpe vishwas karna mere zindagi ki sabse badi galti hain Abhijeet...**

* * *

Pradyuman was sitting on a rock of sea beach with teary eyes...his mind was as calmless as the waves of the sea...all of a sudden,he felt a touch on his shoulder...being shocked...he turned his head to see his younger son near him...he said in low painful tone...

Pradyuman: Daya tum yahan?...

Daya: shayad aapka dil bhi aaj mere tarah bechain hain...haina?...

Pradyuman: aaj uske kami bohot mehsus ho raha hain Daya...kash aaj woh hota...to aisa kabhi na hota beta...woh...uske saath humne jo bhi kiya aaj hume usiki saza mil raha hain...kash main usse ek baar...bas ek baar maafi mang pata...pata nahin aaj woh kahan hoga...aaj use dekhne ka bohot dil kar raha hain Daya...(whispered)...bohot...

Daya and Pradyuman remained starring at the vast sea in front of them...remembering the person,who once was an important part of their life,but now...none of them even knew where he was...they sighed...

* * *

 **next morning...**

 **at 10am...**

Daya and Pradyuman entered the bureau in slow,tired steps and saw that DCP madam had not turned up yet...ACP Chitrolle was in their special custody room and rest cops were in their desks...working silently...

They too went to their respective desks...now a days...Daya's desk was used by Pradyuman while Daya used Abhijeet's abandoned desks...he still not had not allowed anyone to use his buddy's desk except himself...

Suddenly DIG sir along with DCP Aarzoo Kulkarni entered the bureau...all of them stood up to show respect to them...Aarzoo said to Freddy...

Aarzoo: Freddy jao jake Acp sahab ko le aao...

Freddy and Acp Chitrolle entered the bureau after a while...Chitrolle's face had became pale even in a single night...his eyes were red...due to crying and lack of sleep...DIG sir forwarded his hand towards Chitrolle and said...

DIG: sorry for the harassment ACP Chitrolle...but all of these were a part of our plan...finally we have suceeded to catch that ruthless terrorist Ranga...

DCP: yes...

She took a glance of Pradyuman with tease...then continued sarastically...

Aarzoo: haan...YEH SAB PLAN THA!...

Pradyuman looked at her with sharp gaze...she moved away her gaze...DIG said...

DIG: commissoner sir,main aur DCP Kulkarni ne yeh plan banaya tha...we had to show to Ranga that CID has interdivided into two parts quarreling with each other...so we had drafted this plan...

Pradyuman: aaplog hume batake yeh plan bana sakte the...

Aarzoo: kyun?...aap bhi to plan banane ke baad apne juniors ko nahin batate the...hum bhi to wahin kiya...bekaar mein kyun bhadak rahe hain hum par?...

Pradyuman only lowered his head...DIG sir and Aarzoo left in rapid steps...the team only starred towards their way with deep pain in their moist eyes...two drops of tears fell from Daya's eyes which he wiped away silently...

* * *

 **same day**

 **at 12:30pm**

The team was working in their respective desks attentively when Aaroo entered the bureau in slow steps...and stopped at the main entrance...having a glance of inside,she entered...standing in middle she called...

Aarzoo: Chitrolle sir...Pradyuman sir aur Daya sir aaplog idhar aaiye...

Three of them came out from their desks and went before her...they looked at each other in surprise...Daya said with tease...

Daya: kya baat hain madam?...aaj direct sir pe kyun chad gye aap?...woh bhi itni izzat ke sath?...

Aarzoo looked at him silently and then forwarded three envelopes towards them and said in cheerful tone...

Aarzoo: main aaplogo ke demotion orders cancel karwake layi hu...yeh lijiye official orders...kal se aaplog apne hi post mein phirse dignited honge...all the best officers...

Three of them were just hell shocked...they looked at her with wide eyes and finally Pradyuman could only utter...

Pradyuman: aur tum?...tumhara kya hoga?...

He himself did not know why he addressed the girl as 'tum'?...the girl who had insulted him and his team so much...but he felt a strange attraction and concern towards her...Aarzoo smiled and said...

Aarzoo: maine resign kar diya hain...

Daya(hell shocked): kya?...par kyun?...

End of the chapter...

* * *

 **aakhir kyun kiya Aarzoo ne resign itne achcha job se?...ab kahan janewali hain woh?...kya maksad hain iske peeche?...achcha ya bura?...aur kya hain Aarzoo villain ya hain achcha character?...janne ke liye please review guys...**

* * *

 _Dear guest: yeh kya baat hua?...ek title dono ki nahin ho sakta hain?...humare Daya sir aur actor Sunil Shetty ka title bhi to ek hi hua na?...to kya undono ne ek dusre ki title chori kiya hain?...rahi baat mere badi nani ke liye prayer ka...unhe ab kisike prayer ke zaroorat nahin padegi...as she is no more..._

 _Adityan: maine kab kaha ki aap jhooth bol rahe hain?...mere saath bhi aisa kayi baar hua hain...hope to meet you again..._

this is the second last chapter...

Thanks to all of them who had voted for me in the contests...but trust me I do not beleive in those votes...vote dene ki bajaiye woh voters mujhe review kijiye...mujhe isi mein zyada khushi milega...

Thanks to all reviewers...missed Rasha,Naira,Abhishka,Lucky and my most favourite Guest01...

please r and r


	15. Sach Ka Samna

Aarzoo listened that question and turned to Daya with a pure sweet smile in face...she said...

Aarzoo: mera irada kabhi bhi aaplogo ko nuksaan pahuchane ka nahin tha...aaj mera badla pura ho gaya hain...aaj mera yahan koi zaroorat nahin hain...aaj main apni family ke pass laut jaungi...(she smiled with teary eyes)...meri family...meri jaan...

Daya: badla?...kaisa badla?...

Aarzoo(in sharp tone): aaplogo ne mere bhai ko mar diya tha...nahin physically nahin...balki mentally...tadpa tadpake use ek zinda laash bana diya tha...uske us takleef ka badla hi le rahi thi main...jo aaj pura hua...

Pradyuman: tum kehna kya chahti ho saaf saaf bolo...hume kuch samajh nahin aa raha...

Aarzoo: samajhne ke liye aaplogo ko mere ghar aana padega...main janti thi aaj yeh situation aayega...to main HQ se aap sabke liye aaj ke liye leave sanction karwake layi hu...aayie...mere ghar chalte hain...ghar utna bada nahin hain par hum wahan khushi khushi saath rehte hain...aayie...

She left with firm steps...after taking a glance of each other the team followed her with confusion and curiosity in mind...

* * *

Aarzoo ignited her car...turned her face towards ACP and DCP who were sitting in back seat...and said...

Aarzoo: mera asli naam Aarzoo Kulkarni nahin hain...mere mom ne mera naam kuch aur hi rakhi thi...darasal mere adopted mom dad ne mera naam Aarzoo rakha tha...

Daya was sitting in the passenger seat...hearing that he said...

Daya: to phir aapka asli naam kya hain?...

Aarzoo: mera asli naam hain Abhika Srivastav...mere dad ke maut ke baad mom mere bhai ko lekar Chennai chali gayi...wahan kuch dino baad main paida huyi...meri mom ne dad aur bhai ke milake naam rakhi thi Abhika...magar badkismati ka saaya mera picha pakad liya...dad ke kuch dushman ko wahan ka pata chal gaya...woh logo ne mom ke upar wahan attack kiya...bhai aur mom to bach gayi...par mujhe unlogo ne mujhe uthake le gaya...aur bech diya Kulkarni family ko...mere kismat achchi thi jo unlogo ne mujhe apna liye...padhaya likhaya...aur mujhe apne pairo me khada hone ke kaabil banaya...thank you to them...

None of them uttered anything...though something struck in Daya's mind but he did not expell it out...Aarzoo guessed it but she too said nothing...she only smiled...

* * *

Abhika rang the doorbell of her house...her father opened the door and smiled to say...

Dad: aa gayi tu beta?...aa jaa...

She smiled and pointing to the team,she said...

Abhika: dad yeh ACP sir hain...yeh DCP sir...yeh Daya sir...yeh Purvi...yeh Freddy aur yeh Pankaj...(sarastically)...CID Mumbai Bureau...

All of them smiled and gave a mere smile with a nod...Abhika said...

Abhika: yeh hain mera dad ex senior inspector Abhinash Srivastav!...

Abhishek: hello sir...hello madam...aaiye...andar aaiye...

They entered in slow hesitant steps...Abhika said...

Abhika: bohot saalon baad mujhe inlogo ka saath mila hain...kehte haina achche kaamo ka natejaa humesha achcha hi hota hain...char saal...char saal pehle maine ek sadak pe padi hui zakhmi aadmi ko hospital le gayi thi...use khoon bhi diya tha...achcha kaam ki thi...natejaa bhi achcha hi hua...mere diya hua khoon ko test karke doctor ne bataya...bataya ki...humara...humara...DNA ek tha...bhai tha woh mera...(smiled with tears)...bhai...mera bhai...main tab CID Chennai ke behalf se ek mission pe thi...woh meri life turning mission thi...uske baad maine Chennai se Lucknow CID aa gayi as ACP...Chennai mein to meri adoptive family se to koi zinda nahin thi...isi tarah mujhe meri family mil gaya...

Her sweet smile mesmerised whole CID team...they too smiled...they were really happy to see her happiness...

At that moment a youth came out from inside...CID team was just stunned to see him...they were looking him with their mouth wide open...and their eyes burst out...Daya tried to utter...

Daya: A...Abh...A...Abhijeet!

But 'Abhijeet' did not show any sign of identity to them...he just smiled and said...

Guy: hello!...nice to meet you all...

Daya: Abhi!...Abhijeet tum hume pehchaan nahin rahe ho?...

Guy: oh hello!...listen!...

Daya: dekho yaar...mujhse...hum se bohot badi galti ho gaya hain yaar...hume tum par vishwas na karke bohot badi galti kiye hain...hum mein se kisiko bhi tumhara dil pe kya beetegi iska khayal nahin aaya...hum bas apne maan ke karte gaye...hum mante hain yaar...humare galti maafi ke layek nahin hain...par tumne hume saza to diye na?...char saal tumse dur rahe humlog...ab aur judaai bardash nahin hota...achcha tum hume maaf mat karo par please apne post pe wapas aa jao...please?...Abhi yaar please...

Pradyuman: haan beta...aaj hume tumhare ahmiyat ka pata chal raha hain...tumhare jane ke baad ek bhi din aisa nahin gaya jab hum ne tumhe yaad na kiye ho...tum chale to gaye the...par apne saath CID Mumbai ke sari shaan sari khushiyan le gaye...beta please wapas aa jao apne is budhe baap ke pass...aur bardash nahin hota mujhse...

DCP: haan Abhijeet...tum CID ke best cop ho...yaar please hume maaf kar do...aur wahan wapas chalo...

Purvi: haan sir...please?...

Abhishek and Abhika was watching this drama and enjoying it very much...they were laughing silently...now Abhika interferred...

Abhika: arey bas bas...kyun us bechare ko pareshan kar rahe hain aaplog?...woh aaplogo ka saathi Abhijeet nahin hain...balki uska judwa bhai Aditya hain...paanch minute chota hain woh Abhijeet se...Abhijeet andar hain...Aditya zara use bula lana...

Aditya: nahin...nahin main nahin janewala...Jeet subah se mood rour karke baitha hain...main agar gaya to woh karate black belt mujhe mar hi dalega...

Abhika forwarded towards him in slow steps while folding the sleeves of her full sleeve shirt and said...

Abhika: tu shayad yeh bhool raha hain Adi ke mujhe bhi police training ke dauran karate sikhaya gaya tha...tu jata hain ya...

Abhishek: arey Abhika beta!...yeh kya hain?...kisi ko dhamkana thodi na chahiye...pyar se bolo...maan jayega...nahin to...

Aditya: papa aap kise support kar rahe ho?...mujhe ya is chudail ko?

Abhika now turned towards the CID team and said...

Abhika: yeh hi mera woh bhai jise maine sadak se uthake apna khoon deke bachayi thi...mera bhai...

Purvi: aapke ghar mein aur kaun kaun hain?...I mean...

Abhika: main,papa,mere dono humshakal bhai,Aditya ke patni Rhia...Abhijeet ke adopted beti Shreya aur uski patni...

Tarika(hell shocked): pa...patni?...Abhijeet ne shadi kar liya?...

Aditya(in sharp tone): nahin to kya apni purane zindagi ke yaadon mein dooba rehta?...dard mein tadapta rehta?...yahin chahte haina aaplog?...kis haq se yeh haq jata rahe aaplog?...

The rest team lowered his head in guilt and shame...yes he was true...what right they had left on Abhijeet?...they did not have any right to interfere in his life...Daya asked in low tone...

Daya: patni?...achcha hain...name kya hain unki?...

Abhishek: Roshni...philhal woh yahan nahin hain...Ahmedabad gayi hain office ke kaam mein...

Pradyuman(hell shocked): Roshni?...Abhijeet ne us pagal ladki se shaadi kar liya hain?...

Abhishek(in firm tone): zuban sambhalke baat kijiyega ACP Pradyuman...humari badi bahu ko deemag ki beemari thi...par ab woh bilkul theek hain...aur woh deemagi mareez ho sakti hain par kabhi bewafa nahin hogi...(sarastically)...jo deemagi taud pe swasth log aksar karte rahte hain...

The internal meaning of his words were clear to the CID team...Abhika said in sharp tone...

Abhika: aaplogo ne to zulm karke use mentally maar hi diye the...isliye main yeh decide ki ki main aaplogo se badla lungi...aaplogo ko us har ek dard ke ehsus karwaunga jo mere bhai ne saha tha...har ek takleef dungi jo aaplogo ne mere masoom bhai ko di thi...isliye maine Lucknow CID se yahan Mumbai CID mein transfer le liya with promotion...aur aaplogo ko aapne ek ek karnamo ke saza diya maine...

All of them were silent in pain and guilt...only Daya looked at the Srivastav family and said in pleading tone...

Daya: kya hum ekbaar Abhijeet se mil sakte hain?...sirf ekbaar...please?...

Abhishek,Aditya and Abhika took a glance of each other...they were not able to decide wheather to call him or not...they knew his pain...and they did not want to increase it...so it was tough to decide...at last Abhishek said in deep tone...

Abhishek: haan jaao...jaao tum...saath mein apne team ko bhi leke jaao...wahan hain uska room...us side...

Daya,Pradyuman and dr. Tarika went towards Abhijeet's room in slow hesitant steps...Abhika led them...

The room was dark,cold and silent...Abhika knew about her brother's location...she did not remember even to switch the lights on...she was so happy today...now at last she had avenged his brother's insult...she wanted to share it with her brother so she exclaimed in cheerful tone...

Abhijeet: Jeet...Jeet...dekh aaj main tere sare aapmano ka badla le li hain...tujh par huye har ek zulm har ek nainsaafi ka keem vasool ki hain maine aaj unlogo se...dekh woh log aaj tujhse milne aaye hain...Jeet...humlog jeet gaye hain...tu khush to haina?...tu hans to raha haina?...Jeet kahan hain tu?...sun to raha haina?...

Getting no answer...she switched on the lights...and what had she seen made her speechless...

 _ **Aankh hain bhari bhari**_

 _ **aur tum...**_

 _ **muskurane ki baat karti ho...**_

 _ **Zindagi hain khafa khafa  
**_

 _ **aur tum...**_

 _ **Dil lagane ki baat karti ho...**_

Abhijeet,who was sitting on the armchair,was looking at them...his eyes were over flooded with tears...

THE END OF THE STORY...

* * *

 **Hum humare apno se chahe jitna bhi chot khaye...jitna bhi naraz rahe par jab koi humare aankho ke saamne unka apman karte hain...tab yeh khambhakt aankh...pati nahin kyun...bheeg zaroor jate hain...**

* * *

Chalo friends khatam hua RISHTON KI AJAB KAHANI ka yeh lamba safar...safar ke start mein mere bachcho jaise harkato se shayad bohot logo ka dil dukhayi...unke liye dil se SORRY...

Maine is story ke liye ek sequel ki plan ki hain...jo ek investigative story hoga...par uske liye aaplogo ko board exam ke khatam hone tak intezaar karna padega...DUO MILAAP chahiye na?...to mujhe is last chapter mein review numbers 350 cross karwa dijiye...main sequel likhungi...

thanks to all reviews from starting...

please r and r for the last time...

 _friends please check out my new story MILNA YAHAN KAL HO NA HO...and review there..._


End file.
